Black Wolf
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: A different twist on our beloved story, full summary inside!
1. Christine Daaé

Black Wolf

A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fic

By DonJuanTriumphs

© 2005

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Phantom of the Opera such as Erik, Christine, and Raoul. I make no profit from this and the copyright is simply to show that the story itself is mine not the characters in it.

**Summary: **This is a different take on our beloved story. All the characters will be present but in a very different setting. Erik is a wealthy duke that is called the Black Wolf. Christine comes to the town that Erik presides over to hear dark rumors about the masked man that lives in the dark manor on the hilltop. Raoul is the town's most handsome bachelor that sets his sites on Christine.

**Author's Note: **I have had this idea for some time but have been to busy with my other stories to actually sit down and type it. I hope you all will bear with me since this is a different plot setting then the legendary Phantom that we are all aware of. I am also using the town Boscherville as the city and everyone is aware that the name belongs to Susan Kay, not me, I just wanted to add it in and the village will be quite different from the one in Kay's book so do not expect to see a resemblance. I hope you do not mind the liberties I made with this story but I hope you all enjoy what I am trying desperately to make into a good fan fic. And for anyone that might ask this has nothing to do with Beauty and the Beast and if it sounds that way I am terribly sorry for I did not want it that way. But do not fret, I will try and keep the characters _in_ character. Just please read and review, I love reading what you all think!

Chapter One

Christine Daaé

The tears on Christine Daaé's cheeks had grown cold and forgotten on her pale skin. There were no more tears to shed. Nothing was going to bring him back and nothing was going to make her feel any better. He was gone. The only man who had ever been in her life was in heaven with God's angels.

"_Oh, Papa, I miss you terribly_…" she whispered into the empty carriage. This carriage was bringing her to her new life away from the pains of loss and regret. For the past month she had had to watch her father become consumed by the sickness that ultimately occurred with his death.

With him gone their small modest cottage felt like a prison that was slowly suffocating the life out of her. Everywhere she looked something reminded her of him and she could no longer bear to stay there. It hurt too much to see his beloved violin lying alone and abandon along with the dozens of books he had read to her throughout her childhood.

And now she had only one thing that belonged to her father with her on this journey; a necklace with a golden rose pendant at the base. It had belonged to her mother first, a gift from her father on their wedding night. But when she had died giving birth to Christine her father had kept it as remembrance until he felt his daughter was old enough to treasure it.

Christine did not remember her mother at all and it was something that panged her young heart even to this day. She knew it was foolish to miss something you never had and yet she yearned for a mother with every fiber of her being.

Her father had loved her and cared for her more then most fathers and for that she would always love him. But there had been things that a young girl could not tell her father and at times like those she had yearned for a mother to talk to.

Like the time she had first set her sights on a young boy. Christine could not help but grimace at the memory of young Jacque. She had been sixteen years old, he an older twenty. So not really a boy at all, but a man.

He had been the most handsome man Christine had ever laid eyes on and she had fallen for him as soon as laid eyes on him. She knew now that it had only been a wild infatuation but at the time she had thought it was love.

She had desperately wanted to tell her father about him but had felt much to embarrassed to do so. Jacque had known all the right words to say to her to make her fall harder for him. He would kiss her hand and stare deeply into her eyes as if he truly cared for her. Little had she known then.

She remembered the night she had let infatuation overcome rational thought. Jacque had begged and pleaded with her to meet him in his father's barn at midnight that night. A little secret rendezvous. Christine had felt like a fairy princess out to meet her young prince.

She had met him that night, secretly sneaking from her father's home and hailing a carriage to take her to Jacque's estate. He had been there as promised and she had not even greeted him before his mouth had snatched hers in her first kiss. Her body had been overcome with intense feelings that she had wanted to explore further and so Christine had allowed him to lead her into an empty stall.

At first she had failed to notice the stench of brandy on his breath but as he continued to kiss her she became more and more aware of it. She remembered frowning in disappointment to know that he had not wanted her because he loved her; he wanted her because he was drunk.

"Please, Jacque, stop, I do not want to do this any longer," she had protested. He had looked at her in surprise.

"What?" he had demanded in disbelief. Christine had felt a sense of uneasiness over come her at that one word.

"We will, soon, but not when you are like this," she had said, trying to push him off of her. He did not move.

"Like what?" he demanded.

"You are foxed!" she had said. He had grinned charmingly. Was it possible for a man who was drunk to be charming?

"Ah, Christine, it was you who has made me so. I was so nervous about our little meeting that I had to have a drink," he said.

"Smells like you treated to yourself to more then one!" Christine had said angrily. He ignored her protests and kissed her, much to her chagrin. His hands began to take now unwanted liberties and she began to struggle. Jacque's face had twisted with hatred and he had slapped her. Christine still felt that slap up to this day. She did not want to think about the way he had torn her dress from her body and violated her body in the worst way.

She shivered at the memory in disgust. Even to this day she hated herself for allowing that man to get close to her. She had never been able to tell her father what had been done to her because she had been embarrassed. From that moment on she had not allowed a single man to get close to her that way.

Christine had been a girl with romantic fancies that had only led to her heart being broken.

So now she was going to Boscherville, a small town in France that her father had talked of repeatedly. He had told her that though it was a small village it was the people he would remember the most because they were all so good hearted and friendly. He said that when he had gone there the first time he had been allowed to stay under the roof of an elderly man who was to kind to make him stay out in the cold winter air.

Now Christine was hoping that these friendly citizens would help her find a small cottage with the meager amount her father had been able to leave her. But she would not complain about her inheritance because she loved her father immensely and she knew he had worked hard his whole life just to keep the two of them happy.

She wanted to live in peace without any of the troubles that everyone had to deal with. She had seen enough of life's hardships in her eighteen years and she did not want anymore of it. If Boscherville was as friendly as her father said then it should not be a problem for her to find what she was looking for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, yes, my dear, I have a room left," the innkeeper, Belle, said with a warm smile. Christine sighed in relief. It had begun to rain and she had barely managed to see this small inn in the center of Boscherville. No one was in the common room and Christine had feared that there were no rooms available. But her fears were unfounded.

"Come with me, dear, I will help you get settled," Belle said.

"Thank you, mademoiselle, that is very kind of you," Christine said sincerely. Belle smiled and led Christine up a narrow flight of stairs. The innkeeper was a voluptuous woman but pretty none the less. Her hair was as blond as Christine's was brown and piled messily on her head. Her eyes were a pretty shade of blue in a nice face. Her dress was slightly too small but Christine had a feeling that it was deliberate. Men often came back to inn's where there keepers were pleasant to the eyes, which was good for business.

The room she was led to was comfortable if simple. There was one small bed next to a small window. A trunk was at the foot of the bed and a wardrobe sat in one corner.

"Meals are served three times a day in the common room and I advise that you have your meal brought to you at dinner," Belle said with a small laugh. Christine frowned.

"I am sorry, mademoiselle, I do not understand," Christine said, confused.

"Dinner is when the inn is full of men who are all getting foxed, a pretty girl like you would do well to stay away," Belle said good naturedly. Now Christine was all too familiar with what the other woman was talking about and she shuddered, her thoughts involuntarily going to Jacque.

"Do not worry, if there is any man that you should worry about it is that Black Wolf," she said. Christine frowned.

"Black Wolf?" she asked. The woman nodded, pulling down the bed for Christine.

"Yes, he is the Duke of Boscherville, a vile man if I ever did see one, he lives in the manor on the hill not far from here," Belle said.

"What is so terrible about him?" Christine wondered. She was not one for rumors but found herself very interested.

"Many believe he is the devil incarnate, he cares for no one but himself and is as cruel a man as you will ever see," she said.

"I will be sure to stay away from him then," Christine said.

"You probably will never see him, he hardly ever leaves his manor," Belle said. Christine laughed.

"Then it appears I have absolutely nothing to worry about," Christine replied.


	2. Raoul de Chagny

Chapter Two

Raoul de Chagney

He saw her around noon one afternoon and in that one glance he became infatuated with the stranger who had come to Boscherville in the night. She was not like the other girls in the village who all tried to win the eye of every good looking man that passed their way.

She was quiet and sweet and seemed to be so innocent Raoul felt his heart ache. Not only was she sweet she was beautiful. At least he thought so. And he had a very good eye for women. Her hair was brown and fell in tight ringlets down her slim back. Her hair framed a pale face that contained large hazel eyes beneath finely arched brows. Her nose was small and curved nicely at the tip. But her lips were luscious and full and Raoul had made it his goal to claim those lips with his own.

She had just left the local book store and her thoughts were centered on the book in her hands. That was another thing most girls here did not do; read. Except for Meg, perhaps, who was one of the most intelligent girls he knew. Ah, his pretty little Meg. But at the moment his thoughts were filled with the woman before him.

He purposely got in her way until she ran into him, dropping her book to the floor. She flushed in embarrassment and tried to pick up her book but he reached it first.

"I-I am sorry, Monsieur…I was not watching where I was going," she said in hasty apology. He smiled a smile that had gotten him many wenches in his bed and beneath him. She blushed again and looked away.

"It was my fault entirely, Mademoiselle, not to worry," he said, handing her the book.

"Thank you," she murmured. He nodded.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" he asked. She hesitated and it was clear for him to see.

"Christine…Christine Daaé," she said finally. He kissed her hand, his lips lingering over the pale flesh.

"A pleasure, Mademoiselle, I am Raoul de Chagney," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur," she said.

"Where are you headed at the moment?" he asked.

"Back to the inn," Christine replied.

"May I escort you there?" he wondered. Christine hesitated as she studied the young man before her. He was exceedingly handsome and appeared to be like Jacque had once been, all charm and smiles.

His hair was a dirty blond that reached his shoulders and was pulled back with a blue ribbon behind his head. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and seemed to look at her quite intently. He wore black trousers with a white shirt opened at the front to show a good amount of his muscled chest.

She should not trust a man such as this because she had learned the hard way that most men were not supposed to be trusted. But Raoul seemed nice enough and she decided to push her doubts away.

"That would be lovely," she said finally. Raoul smiled in triumph and offered his arm. She took it with a smile.

"Are you planning on staying a long time here in Boscherville?" Raoul asked as they walked. Christine did not know if she felt comfortable telling him her plans.

"It is uncertain at the moment," she said finally. He smiled at her and she was aware that he knew she was lying. She flushed guiltily and looked away. When they reached the inn Christine was more then relieved to be away from Raoul and she had no notion why. Perhaps it was how much he reminded her of Jacque. That was probably it.

Raoul watched her walk into the inn with a small smile on his lips. Christine seemed like simple woman, it should not be too hard to win her heart, and win her heart he would. Raoul de Chagney always got what he wanted when it came to woman.


	3. Meg Giry

Chapter Three

Meg Giry

Meg watched Raoul walk with the young stranger with a mixture of both jealousy and hate. How dare Raoul's affection waver from her? She, up until now, had been the most beautiful woman in Boscherville. Was Raoul no longer satisfied with what she had to offer him?

That made her extremely angry. He had known all the right things to say to her when she had come to Boscherville two years ago. She had been alone and frightened and he had offered her his home to stay in until she could get a place of her own. She had not left his home since then simply because Raoul had said he had wanted her to stay.

He was the first man she had ever given herself to and though she had known that she would be disgracing her mother by lying with a man before wedlock she had offered Raoul everything she had.

And now the bastard set his sights on this new woman! She watched the woman closely as they walked toward the inn and felt her heart sink. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful and she knew that if she wanted to keep Raoul's heart she was going to have to try as hard as possible.

No one in town thought highly of her because she stayed with Raoul and she knew what sorts of names they whispered behind their hands when she walked through town. She had allowed them their idle gossip because Raoul was always there to comfort her whenever the names got to bad.

He was a very good man, if truth be told. But he had a wandering eye that was slowly breaking Meg's heart. She could never be certain where he was or who he was with and she knew she was being a fool.

She should never allow a man to treat her this way. But that was the problem. Raoul treated her like a princess. He always comforted her when she needed him. He made love to her almost every night. He worked hard and there was food on their table but he never offered her marriage.

The one thing she yearned for above all else and he avoided the subject like the plague. She had only mentioned it to him once before and his cold and rejected response had flattened any hopes she had.

He was simply not the type of man who wanted to settle down and Meg feared that no matter how hard she tried she might never be able to change that.

Raoul came home with a ridiculous grin on his face and tried to kiss her. Meg pushed him away in angry disgust when her heart cried out for him. He frowned.

"What is wrong, love?" he wondered. She shook her head.

"Meg, tell me what is wrong," he said firmly.

"Who was that woman?" she demanded. Raoul frowned, realizing she had seen him.

"Woman?" he said, trying to act as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes! That woman you walked back to the inn, who was she?" Meg said, becoming angry.

"Just a new acquaintance," he said innocently.

"And do you plan on taking this new acquaintance to your bed?" she demanded. Raoul hesitated to long before he answered.

"Of course not," he said. Meg gave a cry of dismay and fled the room. Raoul rushed after her.

"Meg, stop!" he commanded. She did not but he managed to catch her on the stairs that led to the bedroom they shared. Her tears tore at his heart and he tried to wipe them away.

"Leave me alone, Raoul," she pleaded. He shook his head and kissed her, knowing that it was the one weakness that always got to her. She loved him to much to say no to him.

Meg sighed against his lips as he carried her up to their room. She could not stay mad at this man even when she knew that he might go to that woman's bed after he left hers.

She was a love besotted fool.


	4. Erik, the Black Wolf

Chapter Four

Erik the Black Wolf

Erik stared without emotion at the man who was bound and tied before him. The man was sobbing like a small child and he had soiled himself, much to Erik's disgust. The man's pleading was beginning to give him a headache.

"Please, my lord…spare me!" the man sobbed. Erik grimaced as the man tried to crawl towards him.

"You were sent by Philippe Francois, were you not?" Erik asked softly. The man shivered at the sound of Erik's voice.

"Y-yes," the man whispered without hesitation. Philippe should learn to get better men than this. Erik's men would never think of betraying him as easily as this man had done.

"He sent you to kill me," Erik sat flatly. The man nodded. Erik's men stood around them forming a rough circle.

"You should have realized the folly of such a mission," Erik said. He raised his pistol and shot the man cold. Erik turned away after a barked command to get rid of the body.

With a weary sigh Erik entered his chambers and sat down on the bed. This battle between Philippe was wearing him dry. They both wanted each other dead and it was proving quite impossible. They had been enemies for as long as Erik could remember and their hatred for one another had only grown with time.

Philippe's father had instigated an affair with Erik's mother when both the boys were very young. It had been alright for Erik's mother Madeline because she had been widowed shortly after conceiving Erik, but Philippe's mother soon found out about the affair and killed herself from grief.

Philippe's father had felt guilty and in order to avenge his wife he had had Erik's mother killed. That had spawned this hatred between the men. Philippe blamed Erik for destroying his family because of his whore of a mother and Erik blamed Philippe for his mother's murder. The fighting had yet to stop.

He was just so tired…so alone. The darkness that surrounded his heart seemed to be getting worse with every death he put on his hands. It was slowly consuming him and he did not know how much more he could take.

He knew the reputation of being the Black Wolf was accurate. At times he relished the fear everyone had of him and other times he knew that because of it he might never have the one thing his black heart yearned for…a woman.

He scolded himself. His reputation was not the only thing preventing him from finding her…his face was as well. His face that was covered by a half white porcelain mask.

Once any woman got a look under that mask they would flee in terror. He could not bear to see that and so had never had any female companions that he allowed himself to get close to. The mighty Black Wolf was afraid of getting hurt.

He had had women before, what man hasn't? But they were temporary, only for pleasure and nothing more. Well Erik wanted something more and it was something that he would never admit to anyone. The Black Wolf could show no weakness, especially not for a woman.

He sighed and undressed before collapsing on his bed. He knew the night was going to be long and tedious because he was plagued constantly by nightmares from the men he had killed and the life he wished he had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a shout Erik woke up, a cold sweat glistening on his flushed skin. With a curse he ran his hand through his hair and lay back on the pillow. Every night the dream was the same.

He saw his mother being killed in cold blood and her scream still echoed in his mind. He would have thought that after how many times he had seen this in his dreams he was sure he would get used to it. No one could get used to that sight.

As he laid there he heard the scream again. It was more muffled, as if coming from a distant and he frowned. What was that? He got up and pulled on his trousers before walking to his window and looking out. He saw nothing but heard the scream again. A loud knock sounded on his door and he went to open it.

Rupert, his second in command stood in front of him in nothing but his trousers, similar to how Erik stood. His eyes were red and Erik knew the man had had a little more to drink then was his want.

"What is it man?" Erik wondered impatiently.

"Do you hear the screams, my lord?" he wondered. Erik nodded, he was sure the whole manor had heard them already.

"They are coming from a woman; she is outside the gates, pleading entrance. Do I let her in?" Rupert asked.

"I will do it," Erik replied. He was far to interested to leave it alone. Pulling on a shirt he strode out into the night to see who the screaming siren was.


	5. Siren’s Song

Chapter Five

Siren's Song

Christine's throat felt raw from her screaming and her tears were all but causing her to choke. Her small pale hands clutched the iron gates in front of her as she pleaded entrance. She continually looked behind her as if something was about to jump from the darkness.

She had known walking into the woods so late in the afternoon had been folly. She had not meant to go as far into the trees as she had but it had been so beautiful she could not help but explore further.

But Christine had dallied longer then she should have and it had become dark. She hated the dark with a passion and had been unable to find her way back to the village. Hysteria had come quickly and Christine had run, old fears and threats clouded her mind. She had to get to somewhere warm and safe.

She had seen this estate purely by chance and had run to it with absolute relief. But no one had yet to open the gate and she tried to scream again but found her voice hoarse from the strain.

She collapsed, sobbing and nearly out of breath when she heard the gate open with a long creak. She looked up and saw a man looming over her with a lantern. His mouth was set in a grim line and the mask he wore on his face seemed to glow in the darkness. Christine's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik fainted when the girl fell into oblivion. Rupert, who was behind him, took the lantern from Erik as he went to the girl. Without much effort he picked her up, she was ridiculously light.

"I wonder what she is doing here in the middle of the night," Rupert said, looking at her with interest.

"We will find that out when she awakens," he said. They walked into one of the rooms in the manor that was unoccupied at he set her down on the bed. Rupert set the lamp by the bed so they could see her easier.

"She is a fine looking lass," Rupert murmured. Erik could only agree numbly, staring down at the woman before him. Who was this little siren that had shown up at his door?

"Leave us, Rupert," Erik ordered. The man looked at him in disappointment.

"Are you sure, my lord?" he wondered, wanting to find out who the woman was.

"Now."

Rupert sighed and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine opened her eyes groggily and was surprised to find that she was lying in a soft, warm bed. Whoever owned this manor must have found her…then she remembered the strange masked man and looked around frantically.

"Ah, mademoiselle has awakened," a rough voice said. Christine's eyes landed on the man who was leaning against the opposite wall. His feet were out in front of him with his ankles crossed and his arms were folded across his broad chest. Her breath left her on a shaky exhalation as she studied him through the semidarkness.

He wore snug black trousers that fitted his lean frame favorably to show his lean waist and strong, long legs. He wore a matching cotton shirt that buttoned up the front and fit rather snuggly over what looked like broad shoulders and a wide chest. His hair was black and slicked back. The side of his face that she could see was beautifully handsome.

He had a strong jaw and chin that was cleanly shaven and a pair of green and gray eyes like none she had ever seen. Who was this handsome masked man?

"Who are you?" she whispered, frightened but not willing to admit it.

"The Black Wolf," came his reply and Christine gasped. This was the man she was supposed to watch out for? She admitted that he looked dangerous but she had never thought that such a awful man would be so…sexy.

"Oh," she managed to whisper, her eyes as round as saucers.

"What were you doing at my gate?" he wondered gruffly. Christine flushed in embarrassment.

"I got lost in the woods," she whispered.

"Was there any need for the screaming?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I am afraid of the dark," she said guiltily. He snorted and she instantly felt like a child.

"Thank you for helping me," Christine said softly.

"You left me little choice, you fainted at my feet," he said. He seemed rather annoyed by the whole thing and Christine frowned.

"If you wish me to leave I will do so," she said. He seemed surprised that she had noticed his mood.

"No, I daresay you will get lost again if I let you go back out there," he said stiffly. Christine sighed, the man was rather melancholy.

"Then I thank you for allowing me to stay," she said. He nodded. He stood up straight and looked as if he were going to approach her. Christine stiffened and whimpered.

"No…please stay right there," she whispered, her fear of men coming out. He frowned and looked at her for what felt like eternity. With a sigh Erik took a step back. What had he been thinking? This girl was no different then any of the others. In the morning she would leave without even knowing his name. Nothing was ever going to change.

"Are you alright, monsieur?" she asked softly. His eyes fell on her again and he noticed the worried frown on her brows and the way she chewed her bottom lip.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered, curious.

"You looked so sad for a moment," she whispered in reply. Erik was surprised she had even noticed, not many people ever did.

"You-you may sleep here tonight and tomorrow one of my men will escort you home," he said gruffly. She nodded and laid back down. With one more fleeting glance Erik left her to rest.


	6. Winter Wonderland

Chapter Six

Winter Wonderland

Christine opened her eyes slowly the following morning. A shaft of light came through the window to land softly on her face and she sighed. The events of the night before caused her to moan in disbelief. Her thoughts immediately went to the Black Wolf.

In a way he was exactly as she had expected such a man to look like and how he would behave. But for just a moment before he had left her room she had seen that glimpse of pain in his eyes. It was a pain she was far too familiar with, loneliness. Could the infamous Black Wolf be lonely? She highly doubted it.

Christine became aware of how cold it was and shivered. It had not been this cold last night and she frowned. On sleepy legs she got out of bed and went to the small window. Oh, it was snowing! Christine giggled in delight, loving the snow. But the more she looked the more she realized it was not snowing it was storming. The blizzard had to have started in the early hours of the morning but now everything was covered in the white slush. How was she supposed to get home in this?

Putting her cloak on Christine left the room and realized that she could get lost in a house this big. She walked slowly down the large, dark hallway looking for any signs of life. The first door she came upon Christine opened and peered inside. She heard a muttered curse and saw the Black Wolf hurriedly pull up his trousers before she could see more then her eyes needed.

Christine blushed, realizing this was his room and turned around hastily. She had made it halfway down the hall when she heard his footsteps behind her and she tried to quicken her steps.

"Mademoiselle," he said, halting her immediately. She turned around and stared at the floor, to embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"Were you looking for me?" he wondered.

"I-ah, yes…but not like that!" she whispered to the floor.

"Well I am quite decent, I think you can look up now," he said. She heard amusement in his voice and she looked up to see him smirking at her. Her blush turned crimson.

"Um…I think it is quite impossible for me to find my home through that snow," Christine said finally.

"Yes, I was going to say the same thing, you will have to stay here until the storm dies down," he said.

"But that could take days!" she gasped. He raised his only visible brow.

"Is there some pressing business that you must go to?" he asked.

"No," she admitted.

"Then I fail to see the problem," he said. The problem was he scared her out of her right mind and she did not want to stay here any longer then was necessary. She did not like being frightened and no matter what this man made her feel that way.

"I do not know what you heard about me, Christine, I can assure you that most of it is true, but I offered my hospitality to you and therefore I will not harm you as long as you are under this roof," he said. She wanted to say that his comment relieved her but in all honesty it didn't. He was still going to be around and that in itself was harmful.

"Thank you, monsieur," she whispered, trying to sound sincere.

"Erik," he said suddenly. Christine looked at him in confusion.

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Erik," he replied. The ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, Erik," she said. He nodded and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik watched her through the shadows as Rupert walked her through the manor. He had offered her a look around and though she had been hesitant she had eventually accepted. He noticed the hesitant way she talked and walked with Rupert and he finally realized why she was so shy; she was afraid of men.

What in the world had happened to cause that to happen? She seemed so innocent and unsure, just like someone who had barely been forced to face the world alone. That must have been why she was so reluctant to stay there until the storm passed. He wanted to get to know her better and even though this was surprising for him he did not care. He allowed them to see him and Rupert looked at his lord in surprise.

"My lord," he said with a bow. Erik ignored him.

"You will join me for dinner," Erik said to Christine. It was not a question, it was a statement. Rupert looked at him in surprise but he only had eyes for Christine.

"I…I mean-"

"It would be the polite thing to do," he said. Christine sighed.

"Yes, I would like that," she said.

"Good, join me in the hall in one hours time," he said gruffly, walking away.


	7. Prying Pandora

Chapter Seven

Prying Pandora

Erik paced his room angrily. What had he been thinking? Forcing the girl to dine with him? He had to be going mad! He had never shared a meal with anyone for as long as he could remember and here he was getting ready to do just that! It was ridiculous! What was he going to say to her? What if neither of them spoke and it was just a dinner of awkwardness?

What was it about this woman that drew him to her? They had hardly spoken and yet he could not pull her from his thoughts. Taking more time then he ever had before Erik began to dress, hoping that tonight would not be as bad as he thought it was going to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On not to steady legs Christine entered the dinning hall later that evening. She could not contain her sigh of relief when she saw that Erik was not there yet. That would give her a few minutes to compose herself because she was shaking like a leaf in a terrible storm.

She should not have agreed to this! She should have refused politely and said she had a headache or something believable like that! This was insane, dining with the Black Wolf. He frightened her out of her wits and she knew that was the only reason she had agreed to this, she was afraid of frightening.

"Really, Christine, you are acting like a child!" she scolded herself. With a very deep breath she seated herself and laid a napkin on her lap. She could do this, it would be simple. She did not have to speak to him; she would eat her meal and then excuse herself. Yes, she thought with a satisfied smile, that is what she would do.

She glanced around the room and her eyes almost immediately fell on a grand piano sitting in the corner. The Black Wolf had a liking for music? Who would have guessed? Leaving her chair she walked cautiously toward the piano and sat down on the bench. She trailed her fingers lovingly over the keys and played a small tune her father had taught her long ago. The thought of her father brought a dull ache to her heart and she stopped playing.

"Please…continue," a gruff voice said. Christine gasped and turned to see the Black Wolf standing there. She stood up immediately.

"No…thank you, I was just looking," she replied hastily.

"Then would you mind if I played?" he asked. She shook her head immediately. He walked to the piano and sat down while Christine studied him with slightly hooded eyes. He was dressed in formal black trousers with a white shirt and black evening coat. The material fitted his lean body beautifully and Christine could not help but admire him. When he began to play her eyes snapped to his face. He played…beautifully. When she had been told about the Black Wolf she never thought that he would have a talent for music. The white of his mask gleamed in the candlelight and Christine found her curiosity stirred.

Why did he wear such a thing? What did it hide beneath? It was a shame that he marred his beautifully handsome face with that cold porcelain. It could not be comfortable, it did not look comfortable. The Black Wolf in the White Mask…

She approached him slowly, the music and her curiosity pulling her forward. She sat down beside him and though Erik seemed surprised he did not mention anything, only continued playing. Her eyes had yet to leave the white in front of her and her hand hesitantly moved toward his face as she touched the skin on his neck with slightly shaking fingers. He turned to look at her, presenting her the good side of his face as well.

Christine's hands slightly caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes in surprise._ Do it, see what he is hiding! No, it is not right! You know you will not rest until you know what lies beneath that mask! _Her conscious was arguing with her but she had to know. Her fingers curled beneath it and she yanked.

Her scream filled the room as Erik threw her away from him, making her land roughly on the floor, gasping as she tried to collect her breath to scream again. His hand had flown to his face to cover up the horror that was before her.

"How dare you!" he yelled. Christine flinched and tried to crawl away. But he grabbed her arm and forced her to stare at him. She closed her eyes and he shook her.

"You wanted to see it, wench, then look!" he spat at her. Christine could not open her eyes. How could that have been his face? He was so angry! His shaking was beginning to hurt.

"Let go!" she pleaded, his grip only tightened.

"Open your eyes or so help me I will kill you!" he yelled. Christine's eyes snapped open in fear only to gaze upon the mangled flesh of his face. The skin was a maze of puckered pink scars that no longer looked like flesh. His eyebrow was gone and no lashes framed that beautiful eye of his. It was horrible.

"Let me go…please," she whimpered, tears coming from her eyes. His jaw clenched as he muttered numerous curses at her. To her horror he began dragging her out of the room.

"Please! Stop!" she sobbed.

"Ah, my dear, it is far too late for that! You wanted to see what I was hiding and now you will never leave here!" he growled. Christine felt her heart skip a beat. He was going to force her to stay here?

"Erik, no, you cannot mean that!" Christine cried. When he did not reply Christine began to struggle and try and strike him.

"You know my secret, mademoiselle, and I will not allow you to tell anyone else!" he said angrily.

"I will not say anything to anyone! I swear!" she said pleadingly. He did not seem to hear her and before she could say more he threw her into a room and locked the door. Christine was surrounded in darkness.

She began to cry. Had she not told him that she was absolutely terrified of the dark? She huddled in a ball in the corner…his face never straying from her thoughts. Why had she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her? He was going to keep her prisoner! All because she had seen the horrors of his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik threw a vase across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. How dare she touch his mask? Had he not been civil to her, inviting her to dinner and here she yanks of his mask! God! Her scream still echoed in his mind as did her look of disgust.

No one saw what he hid without dying. She was lucky he had not killed her. In all reality he did not know why he didn't kill her. The more he thought about it the more he wondered what was stopping him. Making a decision he headed towards her room, his fists clenched in anger.


	8. Menacing Monster

Chapter Eight

Menacing Monster

Christine covered her face with her arms when Erik came storming into the room. _No! Let him leave, let him leave me alone! _She pleaded to God. She did not want to go through what she just had with him. When the room became quiet Christine looked up hesitantly.

Erik was in the doorway, staring at her with what looked like regret. Then she knew, he was going to _kill_ her.

A sob wracked her small frame as she stood and began backing away from him. He could not do this, she did not deserve this! She would tell no one about what she had seen if he would only let her go!

"P-please…let me go!" she whispered. He stepped toward her and Christine took a step back, a whimper echoing in the room. He said nothing and continued walking toward her.

"I will do anything…I promise I would never say anything to anyone! Just…let me go," Christine said.

She swallowed when her back pressed against the cold, stone wall. He continued advancing on her until she could touch him, he was so close. Christine stared him in the eyes, to afraid to look away.

Something in his eyes was familiar to her. She had seen that look before but she could not think of where. It was lonely and hurt, abandoned and melancholy. A sob rose in her throat when she recognized it. it was the same look in her eyes every time she looked in the mirror.

This man had been hurt before. She did not know how and she did not know when, but she knew that it had changed him, probably made him this cold monster. Her experience had left her shy and afraid; a man like this would not allow that to happen to him. No, he would show anger and fear to anyone who dared try to hurt him again.

Hurt him like she had. By taking off his mask she had left him exposed to a world that had been unkind to both of them. He had every right to be mad at her as he was, what she had done was wrong.

"I am sorry," she whispered. The apology seemed to vibrate in the silent room, weighing down on both of them. Once more he said nothing but he studied her face intently. With a weary sigh he looked away.

"Your apology changes nothing. You will remain here," he said. Christine gasped in disbelief. He turned from her and without thinking Christine grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stop, please!" she said. Erik's head turned slowly to look at the small hand she had on his sleeve. Christine swallowed and pulled her hand away hastily.

"Please do not do something we both will regret," she whispered. Erik did not reply and Christine stared at his retreating back as he left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn Christine Daaé to hell! Her face was still firmly planted in his mind. The way her eyes had held his, studying him. He had seen the recognition that had dawned in her blue depths and he knew she saw his pain. He had seen it in her eyes as well.

Something had happened to this woman and it had hurt her badly. Well he knew what pain was and he would not let her leave and tell everyone she saw about the dreadfulness of his face.

God, but she was beautiful! As he had looked at her he had been really aware of the fact. So beautiful and innocent. He was hurting her by forcing her to stay here and though he knew it was wrong his stubbornness would not allow her to leave. She would never come back if she left.

She was playing havoc with his thoughts and he needed a drink and a long horse ride to clear his mind. Pulling on a cloak Erik headed for the stables.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I just wanted Christine to recognize what it was that caused Erik to act the way he does. I hope I am not boring you all with this story! I promise more things will happen in the upcoming chapters! i am so glad that everyone seems to like this story so much because i am really enjoying writing it, and if you have not noticed i am sort of going for a medieval feeling.Please review!


	9. Wounded Warrior

Chapter Nine

Wounded Warrior

With a sigh of exhaustion Christine sat down on the bed. She looked around herself with bitter satisfaction. Earlier she had decided that if she was going to be stuck here for an extended period of time then she would make herself as comfortable as she was able.

She had cleaned up the many cobwebs she had found along with the dust and rearranged the furniture to suit her liking. Her meager belongings were in a trunk at the foot of the bed and all in all it was not uncomfortable.

She had been glad to find a fire place in the room and had lit it eagerly against the cold winter air. Christine's small body was exhausted and she lay back on the bed with a sigh. She stared up at the cold ceiling of her room.

_Papa, if you are up there, please watch over me. I am scared and I wish you were here to guide me…I miss you so much and want you to know that I love you dearly…_

It had to have been four days since she had come here. It felt like an eternity and her despair only tightened her chest. A loud knock on the door jostled her from her bed in alarm. She knew it was not Erik; Erik would not have bothered knocking. Pulling a robe over her chemise she went to the door and cautiously opened it. She gave a sigh when she saw that it was the older man, Rupert. She trusted him somewhat.

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry to disturb you, but I need your help," he said, a note of panic in his voice. Christine frowned, what was going on.

"Of course, but what has happened?" she asked curiously.

"Erik, he is hurt," Rupert replied. Christine took a step back. Erik was the one who needed help?

"I-what happened?" she muttered.

"There is no time to explain, if you do not hurry he will not see dawn," Rupert said. Christine gasped and rushed to follow him. Any of the fear she had had of Erik moments before had disappeared. She would always help someone who was in trouble, no matter who he was or what he had done. Christine was led to the chambers she knew were Erik's and followed Rupert inside.

A shaft of moonlight slanted through the window to illuminate Erik who was lying on the massive bed. She approached him and her hand clamped over her mouth to stop her scream. Blood…blood was everywhere. Erik wore no shirt and long, ugly gashes slanted across the broad expanse of his chest. She turned to Erik.

"What happened to him?" she wondered.

"Philippe Francois is what happened to him. He was ambushed in the woods. He was foxed and so did not put up much of a fight," Rupert answered. Christine gasped in disbelief.

"What caused these wounds?" she asked, gesturing to his chest.

"A sword, I am sure they meant to torture him. They would have succeeded if my men and I had not gone to look for him," Rupert said. She did not have to ask what he wanted her to do.

"I will need hot water, towels, needle and thread," she said, pulling up the sleeves of her robe. Rupert nodded and went to get the items she requested. It was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dawn…_

Christine woke up with a start, not having intended to go to sleep. She had worked late into the night to stitch Erik's wounds before they became infected. She had fallen asleep in a chair when Rupert changed Erik's bedding and trousers.

Pulling her robe more tightly around her Christine sat down on the edge of his bed. Droplets of perspiration beaded his brow and upper lip and she knew he was going into a fever. She called a maid and had her bring cool water and cloth. After it arrived Christine bathed his face gently, being careful not to touch his mask. She was not brave enough to face his face just yet. She washed around the three long scratches with great care and knew without a doubt that they were going to scar.

God, did this man not already have enough scars, some deeper then others? She knew Erik would not want her pity and so buried the emotion.

"How is he?" Rupert asked hesitantly from the door.

"Please come in, he is getting a fever," she said. She saw worry cross Rupert's eyes before he masked it. He sat down in the chair Christine had vacated and studied Erik for a long time.

"I do not know what he was thinking getting foxed like that," he said softly. Christine felt guilty immediately, knowing it was her fault.

"I…it was my fault," she whispered. Rupert studied her curiously.

"What could you do to cause the legendary Black Wolf to want to turn to drink?" he wondered, amused.

"I took off his mask," she whispered. Rupert froze and his eyes grew round. She continued speaking before he could say anything.

"Please do not ask me to tell you what I saw," she whispered softly. Rupert shook his head immediately.

"Mademoiselle, I have been by this man's side for almost fifteen years and in all that time I have never asked about the mask or touched it; no one has until you came along," he said. Christine flushed and looked away.

"I…I did not want him to get hurt," she said, hoping that would make up for some of the things she had done.

"I know that, miss, you are a good woman, I can see that…I am sorry if my lord said anything or did anything to upset you," he said. Christine nodded, although it was not this mans place to apologize. There was silence for a few moments.

"Who is this Philippe Francois you mentioned earlier?" she asked. Rupert stiffened at the sound of the man's name.

"I only know what Erik tells me, but they have been enemies for many years," Rupert said.

"And he would do this to Erik?" she whispered.

"He would have done worse then that if he had been given the chance," he replied. Christine did not reply as she studied the unmasked side of Erik's face. He would have been such a handsome man if his face had not looked like that on one side…his body was amazingly built as well and though Christine could not believe she noticed she did.

"Will he be alright, mademoiselle?" Rupert asked into the silence.

"Only time will tell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik's body was in more pain then he had ever experienced. Everything hurt like hell and it hurt just to open his eyes. He felt a cold wetness on his forehead.

"Shh, you are going to be alright," a voice whispered reassuringly. Erik forced his eyes open and they focused on the lovely face of Christine Daaé. She was helping him? After what he had done to her? She smiled and took his hand in her own. He had to have died. She was touching him with such gentleness.

"Relax and when you are better I want you to play the piano for me," she said. Erik managed to nod before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Notorious Notes

Chapter Ten

Notorious Notes

Christine felt a cold breeze on her cheek and opened her eyes slowly. The snow was increasing outside and she shivered in distaste. She really hated winter.

Erik was still asleep and though his fever had broken two days prior he had yet to waken. Before she reached the bed a maid knocked on the door and entered when Christine had given permission.

"A letter, mademoiselle, for you," she said. Christine frowned in surprise.

A letter for her? She knew no one and no one knew she was here so how on earth did she have a letter for her? With slightly nervous hands she opened the envelope and extracted the letter.

_Mademoiselle Daaé,_

_Your presence at the manor came as quite a shock to me. You see you must be very brave to be acquaintances with a man such as Erik. We both know what lies beneath the mask…You should know that you interest me greatly and I have made it my business to find out everything I was able to about you. Poor girl, you have been through much in your short life._

_What with the death of your father and the incident with young Jacque it must leave you feeling extremely lonely. I could change all that. I could make you the most powerful woman in France without much effort on my part. But I get ahead of myself. There are some things you should know about Erik. His face is not the only horrors he has in his life._

_He murdered people I loved without a thought just like the cruel bastard he is. He would only use a beautiful woman like you for one thing; pleasure. He has done it before, tossed woman away after he had his way with them. And you are a woman without family or anyone who would miss you, think of the possibilities. You will find quickly that he is nothing but a monster. _

_How he managed to keep you in his home I can only speculate but I am sure it was by no wish of yours. My men's failure to kill him prove to be a great disappointment to me, but that disappointment could be short lived if you would consider joining me at my home in Paris. I promise I could make it worth your while and I would answer any questions you might have about our dear masked friend. You are in no obligation to answer immediately, take your time and decide for yourself. _

_Philippe Francois_

The letter drifted from Christine's suddenly lifeless hands as she began to tremble. How had this man known about Jacque and her father's death? This man was Erik's enemy and he was promising her things she had never thought about before. Could what he have said about Erik be true? Was he capable of murder?

She glanced at his still form on the bed and swallowed. Yes, he was capable of murder. Is that why these two men were enemies, because Erik had killed someone Philippe loved? It was too horrible to think about and she sat down in a chair before she collapsed.

In the back of her mind she knew that this could very well be a trap. A way to get Erik out so Philippe could finish the job and kill him. She could not be the cause of this mans death. She did not care that he was forcing her to stay here like a captive concubine; she would not be the end of anyone's life. This was not her battle and she refused to get involved with it.

She had come to Boscherville with the hopes of living peacefully and quietly. Erik had changed all that and she wondered if she would ever be the same again after meeting him. It was not only his face that she would always remember, it was the man himself. He was so different from anyone she had ever met; he had a sort of _allure_ about him that drew her closer when she desperately wanted to pull away.

"C-Christine…" Erik voice was hoarse and strained. Christine snatched the letter from the floor guiltily and hid it in the folds of her dress before walking over to him. There were white lines of strain around his mouth and eyes and she got him a cup of water to drink. He coughed and sputtered but managed to swallow some of it.

"You need to rest," she whispered, stroking his brow. He coughed.

"S-so do you…" he replied, noticing the black circles around her eyes. Christine smiled gently and shrugged.

"I am fine, but you cannot move around to much," she said. He tried to smile but winced in pain as he jostled his body.

"Easy, just relax, you are going to be fine," she assured him. It was quiet for a few moments.

"I hope this will teach you lesson," she said after a moment. He opened his eyes to look at her questioningly.

"W-what?" he wondered. She smiled.

"Let the foxes get foxed, you should stay away from liquor," she said. Erik laughed and ended up going into a fit of coughing and Christine immediately felt guilty. She bathed his brow and held tightly to his hand.

"Erik, there is something I want to tell you…I am truly sorry about removing your mask," she whispered, looking down at their entwined hands. She waited and when Erik did not reply looked up to see that he had fallen back to sleep. She smiled with a sigh and got him comfortable before slipping out of the room, the contents of the letter still fresh in her mind.


	11. Wicked Witch

Chapter Eleven

Wicked Witch

The servants scurried to get out of Carlotta's way as she walked with purposeful strides down the hall. Her face was a livid mask of rage. How could he have failed? He had promised her that it would be the last attempt! She would take no more of this.

To long she had watched her husband waste away in the pursuit of revenging his mother. It was too much; the two men would kill themselves if they continued this dispute.

Throwing the doors of her chambers open she stalked to where her husband sat, staring into the flames. Her hand connected with his cheek with a resounding crack. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"How could you fail?" she hissed. Philippe sighed in disgust.

"I want him dead more then you could ever know, darling," he said.

"I told you you should have gone with your men, they are incompetent, and we both knew they would fail!" Carlotta said angrily.

"They almost had him, but his men came out of nowhere," he growled, "At least they managed to leave him a few wounds I am sure he will not forget for a long time."

"We are running out of options, my love, you know that," Carlotta said.

"No, I have found a way to get to him," he said. She turned to her husband hastily.

"How?" she demanded, praying that what he said was true.

"There is a woman, he is keeping her at his manor with what I assume is force. I sent her a letter telling her some of the things Erik has done," Philippe said. Carlotta frowned.

"How do you know she will not give the letter to Erik?" she demanded.

"I had my men find out some things about her, she is a shy and frightened girl, she will consider the offers I gave her, I am sure of it," he said. Carlotta turned and faced the fire, thinking deeply as she stared into the flames.

"Erik has never allowed a woman close to him, she might not mean anything to him," she said.

"Just trust me, she does, and I know she will come to me eventually, her curiosity will win out over any loyalty she has to Erik," he answered.

Could this woman be the key to finally destroying the Black Wolf? She knew Erik did not let anyone get close to him so how was this woman different. Did she believe the things Philippe had written when they were the blatant truth? They could not fail again; she would not see her husband waist away in this pursuit any longer. She wanted the man she had married back. Their son, Andre, who had just turned twelve summers was even beginning to talk about revenge and blood shed, she would not have it! She would not allow her son to be caught up in this fruitless fight. Her motherly instincts were high when it came to her only son.

She felt Philippe come up behind her and run his hands down her sides. His mouth rested against her ear, his warm breath tickling her flesh and sending shivers down her spine. She smirked when his hands went to the lacing of her corset.

"We will kill him, my love, I promise," he whispered, biting gently upon the lobe of her ear. She moaned softly and turned to him, nearly attacking hi in her haste to get his clothes off. His fingers tangled in her reddish hair as he forced her head back so he could kiss her almost savagely.

"I want him dead, Philippe," she moaned against his mouth as he kneaded her breasts. Her fingers went to the bare skin of his back and scratched him, drawing blood. He groaned and picked her up, tossing her onto the bed roughly. As he thrust himself into her Carlotta knew that soon Erik, the Black Wolf, would be cold and in his rightful place; Hades. And she would have her family back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know these chapters have been short but I have been trying to make up for it by updating more chapters every day. I am very pleased with the responses I have been getting for this story because it is slowly turning into my favorite so far. If you have not noticed there are 3 separate romances taking place in this story, obviously the main one is Erik/ Christine. But then there is Raoul/Meg and now, thanks to this chapter Philippe/Carlotta. I will only focus on the latter 2 sometimes; it will not be a very big thing, because Erik and Christine are so much more important in this story, let me know what you all think about Carlotta. Please review! DonJuanTriumphs


	12. Distressed Damsel

Chapter Twelve

Distressed Damsel

Meg paced the bedroom she shared with Raoul nervously. How had this happened? She had been sure to be as careful as she could and yet it had still happened. Raoul was going to be furious. He had made his thoughts on the subject known and she feared that he would leave her when she told him what had happened. So instead of him telling her to go Meg had packed all of her things.

Meg Giry was pregnant with Raoul de Chagny's baby. Meg began to cry when that thought entered her mind and collapsed on the bed. For a man who loved sex as much as Raoul did he said he never wanted children. Meg had understood slightly but now that she was pregnant she was happy about it. She wanted to keep the little bundle that was even now growing in her stomach.

She heard Raoul downstairs call her name and her heart froze. Here it came, the beginning of the end. He came into the room and frowned when he saw the bags of things that belonged to Meg. She was crying on the bed and Raoul went and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. The name calling must have been really bad today.

He hated himself for doing such a thing to her but the thought of marriage frightened him almost to death. He heard the names he called her…_whore, slut, hussy, harlot._ The names only got worse from there.

"A bad day today, love?" he wondered.

"Oh, Raoul," she whispered. This girl loved him to much and he felt guilty, he did not deserve a love like this. He cupped her face and forced her watery blue eyes to meet his gaze. He kissed her gently on the lips and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"It has nothing to do with the name calling," she whispered. Raoul frowned. Then what had happened to her to cause her to cry. She buried herself against his chest.

"I love you, Raoul," she whispered with meaning. He smiled; he was beginning to realize that he loved her as well. Christine had disappeared as had his infatuation. Meg had been nothing but faithful and loving and he knew she deserved better then him.

"What happened to cause you to be distressed, darling, did you plan on leaving me?" he wondered, looking at the bags of things with a grin.

"No…but you are going to make me leave and I wanted to be ready," she whispered. Raoul was beginning to get confused.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered. She began to cry again and Raoul held her closer.

"You will hate me," she whispered. He knew that Meg was to kind to have done anything that would cause him to hate her.

"No, I will not, just tell me," he whispered, pushing the hair from her tear soaked face.

"I am pregnant," she whispered. Raoul froze and Meg pulled away in distress, going to her bags and beginning to collect them. Raoul stood up and stopped her, grasping her by the shoulders.

"You are pregnant…with _my_ baby?" he whispered.

"Of course it is yours, you are the only man I have ever let touch me!" she sobbed. Before Meg could react Raoul was pulling her into his arms and kissing her fiercely. Meg was so surprised she could only stare at him when he pulled away.

"Oh, my darling Meg! You are wonderful!" he whispered, hugging her tightly. He had never thought this would happen! He was going to be a father.

"You told me that you did not want children," she whispered, looking at him intently.

"I said that because I never thought a woman I cared for would give me one!" he said.

"Then you do not hate me?" she whispered. Raoul shook his head with a gentle smile.

"No, Meg, I think I am falling in love with you," he whispered. Meg hiccupped and allowed Raoul to pull her back into his embrace.


	13. Healing Hands

Chapter Thirteen

Healing Hands

Erik kept his eyes closed as Christine bathed him. He prayed that she would not see his raging desire but he could do nothing to stop his body from responding to her touch.

When he had begun to desire Christine physically he had no idea but he thought it might be when she had first started taking care of him. She was beautiful and the feel of her hands was completely welcome. If only he was able to do something about the desire that raged at him.

He hated being immobile like this and when he had first seen the wounds on his chest he had cursed a string of curses that had caused a blush to steal up Christine's cheeks.

But now the feel of her cool hands on his heated flesh was making his body incredibly hard and wanting. She seemed to have forgotten the fact that she had torn his mask from his face. And if she had not she was making up for it by saving his life.

"Tell me about your father," Erik said into the silence of the room. Christine smiled. She had learned quickly when he was raging with fever that the sound of her voice calmed him and made him relax.

Since he had woken he had asked for stories to amuse him since he could not entertain himself. She settled herself in a chair next to the bed and folded her hands in her lap. She gazed out the window as she began.

"He was a very talented musician…he could play the violin like no man I have ever met. He raised me after my mother died giving birth to me and we traveled all over France…I miss him," she whispered.

Erik took her hand in his and gently squeezed. She smiled in gratitude. He tried to shift on the bed and groaned in frustrated pain. She sat down beside him and as he watched she gently traced one of the scars with the tip of her fingertip. Erik swallowed.

"Did it hurt?" she wondered softly.

"No," he lied. Christine glanced at him with a small grin on her face.

"Liar," she whispered. He nodded.

"Yes, it hurt like hell, is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked. To his annoyance she nodded.

"They look painful," she murmured. To his disbelief she leaned forward and gently ran her lips across one of them. She pulled away with a blush and looked away.

"Christine…I never- I mean I have not properly thanked you for helping me," he said nervously.

"There was no way I would not help you, Erik," she said sincerely. He frowned.

"Even after what I have done?" he wondered.

"I would never deny someone that is in need," she replied. God, she was just so innocent and pure, and he was a monster for making her stay here.

Christine half expected him to say that she was free to go but when the words did not come out of his mouth she felt a sharp disappointment. He simply coughed and closed his eyes. Christine sighed and went to get him some water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night Christine sat in her own room, reading Philippe's letter for what had to be the hundredth time. It had stirred her curiosity about Erik greatly and she was wondering what she should do. She could not leave and talk to Philippe personally for Erik had yet to let her go and she would not write a letter.

There had to be some way to find out if these things about Erik were true. Perhaps he had something around the manor that could help her with her search. Letters or documents, something to tell her what she needed to know. But anything of that importance would be kept close to Erik…in his bedroom.

She tried to think back to what she had seen in his room that could hide such things. There was a desk but she had already been through them when she was looking for writing materials to occupy her mind while Erik slept. His wardrobe contained nothing but close and then there was the trunk at the foot of his bed. She had never had the need to look inside and had really never thought about it much. Now she had to look inside because she was more inquisitive then she had any right to be.

Pulling on a robe Christine slipped out of her room and walked silently towards Erik's room. She was distressed to see that Rupert was standing guard outside the room. Putting on her best smile she approached him. Though he seemed surprised to see her he smiled and gave a small bow.

"Mademoiselle, it is rather late to be walking around," he said. She smiled what she hoped was charmingly.

"I know, but I could not sleep and thought I would check on Erik," she lied. She hated telling tales but felt she had no choice.

"I just looked in on him, he is sleeping soundly, nothing for you to worry about," Rupert assured her. Christine nodded and gave a false sigh of relief.

"I am glad, I have been worried about him lately, but you do not think it would be alright if I sat with him for an hour or so?" she wondered. Rupert did not answer immediately and she feared that he had somehow figured out that her intentions were anything but honorable.

"I am sure Erik would not mind, that was thoughtful of you, mademoiselle," he said finally. Christine smiled although it was false because she was not thinking about Erik at the moment. With a small thanks she slipped into the room.


	14. Sly Secrets

Chapter Fourteen

Sly Secrets

**A/N: I was thinking about becoming a beta and if anyone is interested please feel free to let me know! Thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad everyone likes this story! I will update Haunted Melody for any of you who are interested in a few days because I am in a bad case of writers block with that story. And so, without further ado, chapter 14!**

Christine swallowed nervously as she checked to make sure Erik was as fast asleep as Rupert claimed. He was and she sighed in relief. With hurried movements she went to the trunk and bent down before it. She opened the lid and winced when it creaked loudly. She stilled and waited for Erik to wake up and was relieved when he did not.

Her shaking hands rummaged through the various items of clothing both hoping and dreading that she would find something. She stilled when she saw what was lying at the bottom of the trunk; a small, wooden box. Christine reached in and pulled it out slowly. She opened it and found several pieces of paper. Making a hasty decision she pulled the papers out and stuffed the box back in the trunk.

Erik had yet to stir and Christine tucked the papers into the bodice of her gown as she quietly slipped out of the room. Rupert looked at her in surprise.

"That was rather quick," he said.

"I know, but he is sleeping soundly like you said, I am sure if anything changes you will inform me immediately?" she said. The man nodded immediately and Christine thanked him before hurrying to her room. The papers felt like bricks against her heart, reminding her that what she was doing was very wrong.

When she entered her rooms she stoked the fire and pulled a chair close to it so she could read what the papers said in the darkness. She laid them all out on her lap and saw that there had to be about ten different papers. Christine scanned through them briefly and found the earliest one to start out with, hoping that they would tell her something. The other ones looked like simple love letters.

_Erik,_

_I have until this moment been a very vain young man. How could I have not seen what it was your mother and my father did? I know about such things but never thought that your kind, innocent mother could be such a heartless hussy! You have no idea what it is like to hear your mother cry herself to sleep every night, wondering when her husband was going to come home and where he was at that moment. My father hardly ever speaks to me any more and yet he talks of you like you were his only son! You and your mother are destroying the people I love and so help me I will repay you for it._

_Philippe Francois_

Christine frowned in confusion. What was going on between Erik's mother and Philippe's father? These letters would obviously explain much about why the two men loathed each other so. The next letter was signed _Firmin Francois_ and she assumed that it was Philippe's father and it was addressed to a Madeline.

_Madeline,_

_We can no longer in good conscious continue this affair. My wife is heart broken and I do not want to put her through and I no longer wish to put her through any of this any longer. My own son hates me now and nothing will ever be the same again. I hope you know that I do not regret our time together and I will always treasure it so, but we cannot continue. I hope you forgive me._

_With all my love_

_Firmin Francois_

An affair! That explained much but it seemed that Philippe's father had stopped it before things could get worse. The next letter was from Philippe and was dated two years after the letter from his father. She had never read such hatred in a letter to anyone in her life.

_Monster,_

_You fucking bastard! Do you relish the fact that my father's blood is on your hands? My mother's blood is still warm on the cold stones of her chamber because she could not stand living after finding out that my father slept with your whore of a mother. She killed herself and I blame you for it entirely. I can only be glad of the fact that my father managed to kill your mother before you killed him; there is some satisfaction in that! I know what lies beneath that mask, freak, and before my days are through I will have your head, if it could be called such. You will regret your actions when I watch you die slowly, always knowing that you helped destroy my family._

_Philippe Francois_

Christine gasped and covered her mouth. Erik had murdered Philippe's father! But Philippe's father had murdered Erik's mother and Philippe's mother had committed suicide. So much blood shed. Was there any just person in this whole incident? It was so horrible to think about. Both men losing people they loved. But this also showed her that what Philippe had told her was true. What else could he possibly know about Erik that Erik would never tell her?

She knew it should not matter, Erik meant nothing to her and his life was his business. But that was not entirely true. By forcing her to stay with him his life had also become her business. But Philippe did not sound like an honorable man either. She did not like the way he called Erik a monster.

God! She had no idea what to do, she was just so confused. These letters did not help with her confusion either, they only seemed to heighten it. A loud knock on her door caused her to jump and hurriedly hid the letters under her bed. She opened the door to see Rupert staring at her with a glare.

"Mademoiselle, I really like you, but I must insist that you give me Erik's letters," he said. Christine gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. How had he known? She blushed crimson and he tried to smile reassuringly.

"If you give them to me now I will not tell Erik, agreed?" he said. Christine hesitated a moment, very embarrassed.

"Agreed," she whispered. This was mortifying. She got the letters and returned them to Rupert.

"You know?" she wondered. Rupert sighed and nodded.

"There are a lot of things that Erik has done that I do not agree with, but it is not my place to pry, or is it yours," he said. Christine looked down at her feet, feeling just like a little girl being scolded.

"I know, I am sorry…I am far too curious," she said. He smiled. Rupert turned to go but stopped and turned to look at her.

"Mademoiselle, even under the circumstances I am glad you are here," he said. Christine smiled.

"Why is that?" she wondered, becoming fond of the older man.

"I think you will be good for Erik."


	15. Joyful Jammes

Chapter Fifteen

Joyful Jammes

Christine was walking to Erik's library late one afternoon when one of the young maids ran right into her, causing her to fall on her bottom. The maid fell on her own bottom among a pile of white sheets. Christine began to giggle, unable to help herself.

"Oh! Mademoiselle! Forgive me, I was not watching where I was going!" the maid said in horror. She tried to help Christine up but Christine only waved her hand away, laughing so hard her side hurt. Oh, it felt so good to laugh after so long of not doing so! The maid was staring at Christine strangely, wondering what had come over the young woman.

"I beg your pardon, Mademoiselle," she said, beginning to pick up the sheets that would now have to be washed again. To her surprise Christine began helping her pick them up.

"Really, mademoiselle, I can get them," she said, embarrassed to have the other woman do anything so lowly.

"Nonsense, it was partly my fault and I will help," she said with a friendly smile. The girl smiled back hesitantly.

"What is your name?" Christine wondered, studying the pretty girl.

"Jammes, mademoi-"

"Please, call me Christine," she interrupted. Jammes studied the new mistress. Everyone in the manor knew what was causing her to stay here but Jammes had not met the woman personally or even seen her. She was quite beautiful with her brown locks and innocent eyes.

"Christine," Jammes said. No one of the upper class had ever suggested that they call them by their first name! It was improper!

"Where were you going before we managed to get so acquainted with the floor?" Christine asked with a laugh. Jammes smiled.

"I was going to make the beds on this floor," she replied.

"Could I help?" Christine asked.

"Pardon?" Jammes said uncertainly.

"Erik is sleeping and I am awfully bored," Christine said.

"Erik?" Jammes said, confused.

"The Black Wolf," Christine clarified. So this Christine was on first name basis with the Wolf? That was interesting.

"Oh…if you like, Christine," Jammes said hesitantly, hoping that the Wolf would not punish her for allowing this woman to help with the chores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine walked to Erik's chambers later that afternoon feeling incredibly light hearted. Jammes and she had become fast friends and the girl proved to be great company. Christine was extremely glad to have found a friend besides Rupert; it made her feel slightly more comfortable.

She gasped in delighted disbelief when she saw Erik standing by the window. He heard her gasp and turned to look at her. He looked like he had the first time she had met him; strong and virile. She felt her heart constrict at the sight of the ugly scars on his chest.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," he murmured. She nodded and went to stand beside him. He turned to her and she could see that he was fighting with some unknown emotion.

"Christine…I..."

Christine had never seen him stutter before and she wondered what he was trying to say.

"What is it, Erik?" she wondered, gently touching his arm.

"You…are free to go," he whispered. Christine gasped and took a step back in disbelief. His eyes looked like he was hurting and he turned away from her to look back out the window.

"Truly, Erik?" she whispered. He nodded.

"I...oh, thank you!" she cried, unaware of the tears on her face. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Erik," she whispered. Erik put shaking arms around Christine and held her close, fighting the shameful tears that fought to break lose. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes bright with tear.

"Thank you," she whispered again. He nodded and wanted to say something to her but she had already flown out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I do not like the way I did this chapter, I feel like I could have done something differently…oh well, I hope you all enjoy it anyway. And if you are wondering where Jammes comes in just let me tell you she will be very important to this story soon enough, be patient with me! DonJuanTriumphs**


	16. Helpless Hostage

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Helpless Hostage**

Christine finished packing her things at the inn and after saying goodbye to the innkeeper she went out to the carriage she was paying to take her out of Boscherville. But when she stepped in she saw that a man was sitting in the shadows. She frowned. Had she gotten the wrong carriage.

"Oh, sorry, monsieur, I did not know anyone was in here," she said, turning to leave the carriage.

"Please, mademoiselle, you are more then welcome to share the carriage with me," the man replied, halting her. Christine hesitated, something about the man makin her wary.

"I thank you," she murmured finally, climbing into the carriage.

"Which way are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Paris," she said. He simply nodded. Silence filled the small compartment and Christine looked out of the carriage absently, her mind wandering to Erik. She missed him...

"Does he fill your thoughts so easily?" the man asked suddenly. Christine turned to look at him, a frown creasing her brow.

"Pardon?"

"Does that masked devil fill your thoughts so easily?" he asked. She froze and the man smirked. Who was he that he knew of Erik?

"I do not know what you are talking about," she said hesitantly. He smiled.

"We both know what a bad liar you are, Christine," he murmured. Christine could feel her heart beginning to beat frantically in her chest.

"Have we met before?" she wondered.

"No, but you know me," he said. She swallowed nervously.

"I do not believe so..."

"Philippe Francois," he interrupted. Christine's breath caught in her throat. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into this time?

"How...how did you know I was leaving the city?" she whispered.

"You are human, Christine, I knew it would not be long before you fled that monster. Everyone does," he said. Christine felt her heart constrict.

"No, he let me go," she insisted.

"Perhaps, but you did not even give a thought to staying with him, did you?" he wondered. Guilt washed over Christine unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. It was true, she had not even thought about staying. A vision of Erik, alone and abandon in his home made bile rise in her throat. What had she done?

"Your childish actions prove to be most valuable to me," he said.

"W-what?"

"You are the one thing I need to get to Erik," he said.

"No!" Christine said, shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, and if you live it will always be your guilt to know that you were the cause of his death," he hissed, anger suddenly twisting his handsome features.

"W-why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"He took everything away from me," he growled.

"And you returned the favor!" she shot back.

"Do not pretend to care for him, we both know what lies beneath the mask," he growled, "He is a monster."

Christine could not contain her outrage. Her hand raised and hit him squarely on the jaw. The carriage was suddenly filled with an ominous silence. Before she had time to draw her next breath Philippe had both of his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life from her. When he saw her begin to pale he let go.

"You will soon realize why I am doing this, even though you know nothing of loss," he hissed. Christine's face flushed with color.

"Nothing of loss? How dare you! I watched as a disease overcame my father's body, slowing killing him with each passing day. I had to sit by and watch and there was nothing I could do to stop it, if I would have done something than my father would still be here and I would not be sitting in this carriage with you!" she screamed. How dare he accuse her of not know loss.

"True, but you would not have met Erik either," he murmured. Christine froze, realizing he had caught her at a disadvantage. He claimed that she cared notohing for the masked man but something in his words suggested otherwise.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered, needing to change the subject. Thoughts of Erik were to painful for her.

"My home in Paris."

Philippe studied the woman sitting across from him with hooded eyes. Christine Daae was unlike anything he had expected. Beautiful and fiery she had a spirit about her that he could not help but admire. She had been unafraid to stand up to him and he knew without a doubt that Erik had to have fallen for this girl.

She would do for what he had planned for Erik. Always the couragous type Erik would do no other that come to Christine's aid in her time of need. He was going to be sure, however, that Christine never forgot the horrors he had waiting for her at his home.


	17. Horrible Horrors

Chapter Seventeen

Horrible Horrors

**Warning: This chapter is sad in content but I hope you all will not give up on me, things can only get better!**

Christine sat in the dark prison of her cell, staring out through the bars into the blackness beyond. She had been here for several days and had barely been given any water or food to sustain her. What had she done to deserve this? Had she not tried to live a peaceful life only to meet Erik? Would he care that she was missing? Would he come after her? So many questions and no answers to any of them.

"You are pretty enough, I suppose," a cold voice said quite suddenly. Christine looked up to see a woman standing in front of her cell, a torch in her hands as she looked at Christine in contempt. Her reddish hair was piled on her head with several beautiful gems sparkling in its depths. Her dress was mauve and of the finest make Christine had ever seen before.

"Who are you?" Christine wondered.

"Carlotta Francois, Philippe's wife," she said with a lift of her chin.

"That is not something to be proud of," Christine replied. Carlotta's eyes flashed in anger.

"You will watch how you speak to me, you little harlot, I am mistress of this house," she fumed.

"A position many women can get my simply spreading their legs," Christine whispered. She cared not about what she said. She was just so tiered. So alone.

"Guards, bring her with me," Carlotta said. Christine looked up to see two burly men enter her cell and grab her by the arms. She tried to struggle but it was all in vain. Carlotta led the way down the dark halls until they reached a room. A fire roared with life and illuminated the library with which she was now in.

"So good of you to join us," Philippe said. He was reclining in a chair, a glass of cognac in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered for almost the hundreth time.

"Because of Erik. You can blame him for what is happening to you now, but he will come and I will kill him," he said.

"Erik cares nothing for me! I barely know him, he would not risk his life to come to my aid!" she said, pleading with them to see reason.

"I do not believe you, I think Erik cares for you more then either of you will admit...and someone who had once cared for you is very jealous about this," Philippe said. Christine froze. Who was he talking about? Would she want to find out.

"I know not of who you speak," she replied.

"You should," a voice suddenly growled. Christine felt a wave of nausea wash over her at the sight of Jacque stepping out from the shadows.

"No," Christine whimpered. Jacque's grin was laced with venom.

"I believe you know Jacque, Christine?" Philippe said smirking.

"We are old friends," Jacque replied. Philippe turned to the young man.

"You have been loyal to me for many years...this is your reward," he murmured. Christine gasped and Jacque laughed, approaching her. The two guards holding her threw her onto the floor at Jacque's feet. He kicked her roughly in the stomach. She moaned and haunched over. He crouched down beside her and took her chin roughly in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You are more beautiful then I remember, I am going to enjoy you immensily," he growled.

"Bastard!" she spat at him. He slapped her, causing her lip to bust and blood filled her mouth.

"You belong to me now, harlot, you will watch how you speak," he said. Christine eyes, filled with tears, turned to look at Philippe.

"I have done nothing to you to deserve this."

"On the contrary, you allowed yourself to become close to a monster."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine sat huddled in a corner of Jacque's room, her body trembling in the robe she had managed to find. Cuts and bruises marred her flawless skin and there was a soreness between her legs that caused fresh tears to form. Jacque's still form lie on the bed, deep in sleep.

How could he sleep knowing what he had done repeatedly to Christine that night? She wanted Erik. It was an insane thought seeing as she knew almost nothing about him but their had been a type of reassurance that she had felt with him. He would have never done this to her, that she was certain of.

Would he risk his life to come for her? Did he have any reason to? Would she be forced to live the rest of her life in fear in this house? What had she done to deserve this?

_Papa...if you can hear me, take me away from this pain...I only want to feel your embrace again..._

She whimpered when Jacque rolled over in bed and sat up, his eyes instantly finding her in the darkness of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald had never seen Erik so angry, which in itself was a frightening idea. Glass was strewn across the floor from the various objects that he had thrown against the wall and at the moment he was pacing relentless the space of the room.

"My lord, your anger will do nothing to help Christine," Ronald said.

"When I get my hands on Philippe he will die a slow and painful death," Erik growled.

"We do not know if he has hurt her, my lord," Ronald tried to say reassuringly. Erik's gray green eyes turned to look at him.

"This is Philippe Francois we are talking about, the monster would have found some way to hurt her," he said. A sudden sorrow replaced the anger in his eyes.

"God, Christine, this is happening because of me," he whispered. He should have known that anyone he allowed close to him would experience pain on his behalf. Christine, his little innocent, would not last in Philippe's home. He had to get her away from there.

She had saved his life when he needed her and he would do the same for her without a moments hesitation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine moaned in pain as Jacque threw her roughly against the wall, her tiered body sagging onto the floor. He tried to grab her again and she managed to slap him, catching him by surprise. A week of this never ending pain and she still had a little fight left in her. She would be damned before submitting to this pig.

"Bitch!" he spat, grabbing her roughly by the hair. Christine kicked him roughly in the groin, causing him to groan and collapse onto his knees. She scrambled for the door but was caught roughly around the waist.

"I like it when you get rough, darling," he growled against her ear, biting the soft skin roughly. She struggled, beating against him with her hands and feet but he managed to carry her to the bed and throw her roughly upon it, quickly devastating himself of his clothing.

"Where is your masked lover now?"


	18. Avenging Angel

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Where is your masked lover now?"

"Right here!" a voice growled from the darkness. Christine gasped as Jacque was thrown off of her, landing roughly against the wall. He moaned in pain and collapsed. Erik was suddenly there, looming above her and yet she had never been more glad to see anyone in her life.

"E-Erik..." her sobs were shaking her small frame and tenderness washed over Erik's face.

"Shh, Christine, it is over," he murmured. His arms were suddenly around her and her body collapsed against him in sheer relief. He took his coat off and wrapped her shaking body in it. He carried her out of the room and Christine raised her head only slightly to see Ronald and several other men standing and waiting.

"There is no sign of Philippe, my lord," he said.

"I will find the bastard," Erik growled. Christine clutched onto his neck.

"No, Erik!" she whispered urgently. He looked down at her tear filled eyes.

"What?" he wondered.

"Please...You cannot risk getting injured, your wounds are still to new," she whispered pleadingly.

"This could be my only chance," Erik insisted.

"You are to angry to fight, your lust for revenge will blind you!" she said, pleading with him to see reason. Erik hesitated, knowing she was right but not wanting to let Philippe go.

"She is right, my lord, not tonight," Ronald said. Erik sighed and nodded.

"Very well," he said reluctantly. Christine buried her head against him in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered. She would not be able to stand seeing him hurt again. They made it out of the manor quickly and quietly and Erik brought Christine into the carriage waiting for them, closing the door behind him. He cradled her on his lap and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"How badly are you hurt, cherie?" he wondered. Christine looked away from him, suddenly very ashamed. He stroked her cheek with gentle fingertips.

"Tell me, Christine," he whispered.

"He...touched me," she whispered. Erik growled. Christine began to shiver again and Erik pulled her closer.

"He had done this same thing to me two years ago..." she whispered.

"You knew that man?" he said. She nodded.

"As a young girl," she replied. He pulled his coat to the side slightly to reveal her collarbone and neck, both purple in bruises and numerous scratches. She winced in pain when he touched them gently.

"God, Christine...forgive me," he whispered. Her eyes snapped to his in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" she murmured.

"This is my fault, if I had not forced you to stay in my home-"

Christine put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"No, this is no ones fault but Philippe's and Jacques, they are monsters, Erik," she whispered.

"They would have known nothing of you if not for me," he said.

"Perhaps, but you took me away from them," she said.

"Not soon enough," he whispered. Christine studied him and saw the genuine pain he was feeling because of what she had gone through. No one since her father had ever felt that way for her and it made her open her eyes for the first time since meeting this man. He was not like the rumors said. He was a man, alone and scarred, who only wanted to be accepted for himself. Why couldn't he have at least that?

"Erik," she whispered. He looked down at her and she smiled tenderly. Her hand cupped his cheek and very gently she pressed her lips against his. His body tensed beneath her and he remained immobile for the longest time. Christine allowed her fingers to tangle in his hair as she pressed closer. None of the revulsion she felt with other men swamped her. This was Erik.

He kissed her back moments later. His lips and tongue were gentle for he knew what she had just been through but he knew she felt his passion. When she pulled away to look at him her eyes were dilated and a smile played across her lips. She leaned down and snuggled against him, feeling completely and utterly safe in his arms.

Erik promised himself that nothing was going to happen to her again because of him. He would do anything keep that promise because...he had fallen in love with her.


	19. Pandora's Promises

**Chapter Nineteen**

Christine awoke shivering in the darkness of her bedroom. Erik had brought her here when they had arrived and she had almost immediately fell asleep. But now as she looked about the quiet room she began to cry, rememberence of what had happened to her overwhelming. Her father was most likely turning in his grave because of what had happened to her. Her sobs intensified when she saw her door open and Erik step in, worry creasing his face.

"Christine?" he whispered.

"E-Erik," was all she managed. He approached her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I am sorry if I interrupted your sleep," she whispered after a moment. He took her hand in his.

"No...I was sitting by the door, I wanted to make sure you were alright," he replied. Christine removed herself from her blankets and crawled to him, curling herself onto his lap.

"They cannot reach you here, ma cherie," he whispered reassuringly.

"I know...but it still frightens me," she whispered. Erik pulled her closer and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture.

"Believe me when I say that I will get him back for what he did to you," he promised. Christine peered up at him through the darkness.

"Do you not think there has been to much blood shed between the two of you?" she asked. Erik frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. Christine did not reply immediately, wondering if she could tell him the truth.

"I...know about the fight between the two of you. I know about your parents," she whispered. Erik froze as he stared down at the little woman in his lap. How had she found out such a thing? And why was she not running from him screaming, knowing he had killed Philippe's father?

"How...?"

"I snuck into your room while you were ill, and found the notes in your trunk. I am sorry," she whispered. Erik sighed and turned his head away from her, looking out the window into the star filled night.

"I have done many things in my life I am not proud of, Christine. I am not a good man, nor have I ever pretended to be," he said softly. Christine's hand came up and cupped his cheek.

"I will never judge you for the things you cannot change, your face and your past both are what made you the person you are today," she whispered. He groaned and leaned into her touch.

"You are everything I am not, mon ange, so compassionate and beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Erik's eyes widened when she pressed her lips once more against his. He kissed her back, still unable to believe that she could kiss him so freely without any fear, even when she knew what it was he was hiding beneath the mask. They were interrupted when Rupert knocked on the door, coming in only when Erik shouted assent.

"My lord, please forgive me for the intrusion, but this letter just arrived for you, it is from Phillipe," he said. Erik snatched the parchement from the other mans hands and broke the seal. Rupert left them to their privacy and Erik read the letter aloud to Christine, believing she should know what was going on.

_Wolf,_

_Your skill in removing Mademoiselle Daae is impressive but surely a foul mistake on your part. For while she was with me she would have in fact only suffered at the hands of Jacque until I had killed you. I had planned on letting her go after that, so the bitch could live with the fact that she had helped in your death. Now she will die with you, and it will be painful, I promise you that. You surprise me, Erik, allowing yourself to fall in love when you know she will never be able to feel that emotion towards you...oh, well, just another way to make you suffer._

_Philippe Francois_

"Christine, you must leave here," Erik said. Christine's eyes snapped to his. This was the last thing she wished to hear from him.

"What?"

"I will have Rupert take you far away from here where you will be safe," he said. Christine shook her head.

"No. I will not leave you here alone!" she cried. Erik was silent for a moment. No one had cared before, no one had wanted him safe. He needed to put his feelings for her aside, it would only lead to his heart being broken and he could not stand that again.

"You mean to much to me, Christine, I refuse to let you get hurt!" he said insistently. Christine could see he was pushing her away and she could not let that happen.

"No, Erik, please! Do not push me away!" she pleaded. Erik did not like the pleading look she had in her eyes, as if she could not live without him.

"You will not be hurt because of me, Christine," he whispered. Christine pressed as close to him as she was able.

"The only way you could ever hurt me is if you push me away...I love you, Erik," she whispered so softly he almost did not hear her. But he did, and he sighed. This innocent girl did not know what she was talking about.

"You do not love me, Christine. Please do not say things you do not mean," he replied. Christing looked up at him, a frown creasing her brow.

"You think my feelings for you are childish?" she asked indignantly. She had just told him she loved him and here he was saying she did not mean it! How dare he judge her emotions?

"You do not know what it is like to love someone that way!" he replied, pulling away from her. He had loved someone once, and had learned the hard way that the feeling could never be returned from another. Christine could not believe what she was hearing.

"How do you know what I am feeling?" she demanded. He said nothing. The idea that he was rejecting her love made her sick to her stomach. Tears welled in her eyes without her permission. She took his hand and before he could pull it away placed it on her heart.

"This heart beats because of how much I care for you. The only reason I endured what Jacque did to me was because deep down I knew you would come for me!" she whispered. Erik stared at her, unable to say anything. He refused to let himself go and get hurt because of something Christine was confused about.

Christine took his hand and pressed it to her lips, her breath fanning his flesh.

"My breath quivers when you are near because of the thought that I might feel you close to me," she continued. When Erik pulled away from her Christine wondered what she would be able to do to prove her feelings for him were true. She took his hand once more and laid them at the corners of her eyes.

"My eyes have gazed upon the secret you hide beneath the white porcelain and yet I have just sworn that I love you," she whispered. Erik felt his throat become thick with emotion. He cared for her more then was right but he could not allow himself to get close to her. He would die if she ever turned from after pledging her love.

"I will leave you to rest, Christine," he whispered, pulling away and going to the door. He could hear Christine's quiet sobs behind him and it wretched at his heart.

"When you are done hiding, Erik, you know where to find me."

**xXx**

"What are your plans now, my love?" Carlotta asked, leaning against her husbands bare chest after making love. Philippe stared into the red wine in the glass in his hands as he pondered her question. The wench getting away had not come into his plans. The idea that Erik had bested him made him very angry. Luckily Carlotta was there for him to spend his violent nature. She never protested anything he did to her in bed because he knew how much she enjoyed it rough.

"They have fallen in love with eachother," he said thoughtfully, knowing it was true. The girl might deny it but he saw it in her eyes.

"Amazing, the wench must be a simpleton," Carlotta remarked. That was what confused Philippe. He knew Christine was far smarter then she let on and so the idea that she had fallen in love with Erik after seeing what he was hiding made no sense to him.

"Perhaps this love might be his undoing..." he murmured thoughtfully. Carlotta turned slightly to look at him. She saw the glint coming to his eyes and knew he had a wicked idea in his mind. She loved him when he was like this.

"How so?" she asked excitedly. The Black Wolf was long overdue for his visit with Death.

"If she were to die at my hands perhaps Erik would eventually go mad with his need for revenge. I know how Erik reacts when he is beyond angry. He will not think about what he is doing. This will give me an advantage so I can strike him down," he murmured, the thought holding more appeal as he talked about it.

"That might work...but how will we get into Erik's home in order to get to her?" Carlotta asked. Philippe would think about that until the plan was flawless. He told his wife that. She turned in his arms so she was pressing her bare breasts to his chest. He groaned softly and put his glass of wine down so he could kiss her.

"It will work this time, my love, I know it."

**xXx**

Rupert sighed as he heard his lordship swearing as he walked down the hall to his chambers. He had heard much of the conversation he had had with Mademoiselle Daae having gone to the room to make sure that the lady was alright after her ordeal. Rupert knew about the woman Erik had fallen in love with years ago.

When she had seen his face she had fled in terror. Erik was only trying to keep from being hurt and Rupert understood that to a degree. He personally believed that the young woman with them know was different. She was not like the woman before. He had a feeling Lord Erik was ruining what could ultimately turn to love between the two of them.

Rupert had been near that night Christine had seen his masters face and he had heard her scream echo throughout the manor. Yet she was still hear. He had seen the way she had clung to Erik so desperately as he had saved her. She would not do that if she feared him, no matter how thankful she was for being saved. She loved him and Rupert was going to do his best to make his master realize that.

**xXx**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have abandoned this story so long and I was looking at my past chapters, I am not satisfied with them. From here on I am not going to rush them and I am going to go more deeply into what they are thinking! I hope you guys still like this and review!**


	20. Written Words

**Chapter Twenty**

"How is Mademoiselle Daae?" Rupert asked the following evening. He had noticed that Erik had been drinking excessively since that morning and his eyes were blood shot.

"I do not care," he snapped. Rupert sighed when Erik took another shot of the heavy alcohol. This act of drinking was not something he did normally and it was another thing that proved to Rupert that he loved Christine, even if he would not admit it.

"My lord...do you think it is wise to be drinking so much?" Rupert asked. Erik turned to look at him angrily and Rupert wondered if he had gone to far.

"I will have however much I want to drink, Rupert, get out!" he growled. The other man sighed and did as he was asked.

Christine came into the room an hour later to see Erik passed out on the desk, the empty bottle next to him. She instantly became angry. Since last night she had been crying from his rejection and here he was foxed! It was as if last night she had said nothing of importantance to him!

He looked up groggily when she slammed the door and approached him. Before he had time to realize what was happening she had slapped him roughly across the face. His mask fell off from the force of the slap but he did not seem to notice, his gray green eyes suddenly boring into hers.

Christine opened her mouth to speak but she blinked and suddenly Erik had her pinned roughly to the wall. His face was livid. She had no idea that someone as intoxicated as Erik was could move so swiftly. She tried to move but his fingers were digging cruely into her skin.

"You will learn how unwise it is to strike me, Mademoiselle," he hissed, the frightening Black Wolf suddenly replacing the kind Erik she knew.

"I wish I could do it again and again, you arrogant man!" she whispered furiously. If he knew how much his rejection hurt her perhaps he would not be so cruel. He shoved her a little more roughly against the wall.

"Watch your tongue, Christine!" he hissed. She struggled, trying to get away from him.

"Why is it you always turn to alcohol when things do not turn out your way?" she asked. He said nothing.

"Did it bother you that I admited that I love you? Does the idea of me loving you put you in some sort of revulsion?" she asked, near tears.

"No."

"Then why are you so foxed?" she demanded. Erik pushed away from her and walked away. Christine was not going to let him go that easily. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you, Erik!" she demanded.

"What do you want from me, Christine!" he growled. She stared at him for a long time. She was not going to force him to admit his feelings for her. She needed him to say them himself. If he could not do that then she could not be with him.

"Nothing, Erik...absolutely nothing," she whispered, shaking her head. Erik watched as she slowly turned and walked away, knowing that he might have pushed her away from him a little to far.

**xXx**

Christine desperately needed a way to get through to Erik. It had been three weeks since she had been rescued from Philippe's manor and Erik had yet to talk to her. She had no idea why he was rejecting her feelings but she knew he must feel something for her. He had to! Talking to him obviously would not work, he was always getting foxed when she talked to him, perhaps a letter would do. He kept the numerous letters his and Philippe's parents wrote to eachother maybe he would take a moment to read hers, it was worth a try.

She was very tiered of being alone.

**xXx**

"My lord?" Rupert said hesitantly, looking at his master who was standing by the window, looking out.

"What?" he said, suddenly sounding very tiered.

"I was to give this to you," he replied. Erik turned his head slightly to see Rupert holding a folded piece of parchment in his hand.

"Who is it from?" he asked.

"Mademoiselle Christine."

Erik felt his chest squeeze painfully in his chest at the sound of her name. He felt like it had been ages since he had spoken to her and it was all because of him. He had gazed upon her as she walked quietly through the manor, unaware of him or his longing gaze.

She seemed so sad whenever he saw her, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. She was alone and hurting and it was because of him. But it would never work.

"My lord...please read it. She was crying when she gave it to me," Rupert pleaded. Erik sighed and took the parchement.

"Thank you, Rupert," he said softly. The other man left the room as quietly as he had come. His name was written across the front in a flowing hand and Erik's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He opened it slowly and Christine's voice came to mind as he slowly read the words before him.

_My dearest Erik,_

_I have seen the bitterness and hate the world can show a woman as young as I. I will not even begin to imagine what you must have gone through in your own life. Hardships have shaped the person I am today and I know it is the same for you. That is why I understand that there must be a reason you are pushing me away._

_Since my fathers death I always believed that I would live my life alone...then I heard tales of the legendary Black Wolf. A man, most said, who cared not about others and was a vile creature. Then I was taken in by this so called 'monster' and given shelter in a violent storm. My own foolish actions caused me to become imprisioned here but now that I am I no longer regret if for it made me come to know the man everyone falsely accused as a monster. You are not a monster, Erik, you helped me get away from Philippe and showed me that perhaps I do not always have to be alone._

_I would not hurt you, Erik, if that is what you are worried about, I love you far to much to do that. I think it will be best if I return to the village, I do not wish to become a nusance to you or your household. I hope you are well._

_all my love,_

_Christine_

She was leaving? The rest of the contents of the letter would have to be looked over later, at the moment he had to stop her from leaving. He refused to let her go.

**xXx**

Christine pulled her cloak further around her head as she slowly made her way from Erik's home. She knew it was rather foolish to be going to the village alone after Philippe kidnapping her the first time but she knew Philippe would probably not make his move so soon, thinking Christine still with Erik.

It was snowing lightly and Christine hummed to herself as she thought of the Black Wolf. Her lone wolf. She knew it was ridiculous to love a man who might be incapable of loving her in return. But it was not fair. She knew life had been cruel to him, but it had been to her as well. If she could find it in herself to love him why could he not love her?

"Christine!"

It was funny that she could still here his voice saying her name in this cold weather when she had just left his home! Then she heard it again and she turned slowly, realizing that she was in fact, not dreaming at all because Erik was running towards her.

Christine felt her breathing increase as he slowly stopped a few feet away from her. Christine simply stared at him for a long time, saying nothing, wondering what he had been thinking coming out here after her.

"Christine...where are you going?" he asked. Christine sighed and looked at the ground.

"Away..." she whispered.

"Away from what?" he demanded.

"You."

Erik stared at her a long time, his heart swelling painfully. He took several steps toward her and noticed the way she tensed, still looking at the ground. Hesitantly his hand reached up and caressed her cheek, the feel of her satin skin like heaven.

"Christine..."

She finally looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. He saw the sadness there and the lonliness and he wanted to wipe it all away. He leaned forward and caught her mouth in a loving kiss.


	21. Entwined Emotions

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Entwined Emotions**

Christine pulled away from Erik's embrace, tears now running freely down her pale cheeks. Erik wiped them away with the tips of his fingers, his eyes soft and loving. Christine wished she could know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Do not leave me, Christine," he whispered. Christine's eyes widened slightly.

"Erik..."

"No, Christine...I would not be able to bear it," he whispered. Christine looked at him, trying to see if he was telling her the truth. He had just pushed her away from him and now he was telling her not to leave? What did he want?

"I will not stay in your home if you do not want me there," she whispered. He took her face in his hands, making her look him in the eyes.

"I want you there! If you leave I do not know what I will do, Christine," he whispered. Christine pulled away, needing to think.

"Do you love me?" she whispered, her head turning on her shoulders to look at him. She watched several different emotions run across Erik's eyes. She could see the fear of admitting anything to her and she went to him, pressing her lips against his, willing him to feel her love for him.

Erik shuddered and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel the barely controlled emotions in him and she wished he would let them go.

"I love you to much, Christine, and it could ruin us," he whispered. Christine looked up at him, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"How could your love ruin us?" she whispered. Erik sighed and looked out over the land before him, his eyes thoughtful yet full of a great burden. He knew he had to tell her, it was the only way she would understand.

"I have done many things in my life Christine that I am not proud of, and because of those things I have men...and women who are my enemies. They would pay dearly to see my head at the end of a sword. Anyone I care about is in danger because of that. It is my weakness. _You _are my weakness. Before you I had nothing to lose. A man with nothing to lose is dangerous because of the fact that he is willing to die to see his ends met. You are the one thing my enemies can use against me. Philippe already realizes this, he is to smart not to. You are the one clear path that could lead to my demise. If you were to die because of my past sins it would ultimately lead to my destruction because I find you are the only reason I get up every sunrise."

Christine brushed the crystal like tear drops that fell from Erik's sorrowful eyes. She tried to smile reassuringly but Erik's words moved her deeply. Did he really feel that deeply for her that her death would cause his? She had never expected to find a love like this. She had dreamed of it, true, as a young girl, but Jacque had ruined any hope of love she might have had.

But Erik had just revived those hopes. He was no longer the Black Wolf to her. He was like her knight in shining armor, a man she had always told never existed. She pressed closer to him as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you that I would leave until everything is resolved with Philippe, which would put both of us out of harms way. But I cannot do that, Erik. There is no way I can leave you to face these demons alone because they have become mine as well. I want to be here for you," she whispered.

Erik pushed the curls from her face and tenderly kissed her before pulling her close.

"Why was I so afraid of my feelings?" he whispered.

"Because they are just to strong. We both are now over our heads in love," she whispered. He smiled, marveling at the fact that she could always make him smile in the worst of times.

"Let's go inside before we both become ill," Erik suggested. He kept her close to his side as they walked, neither noticing the dark figure who slipped through the trees and out of sight.

**xXx**

"He was a brilliant man. Able to make any instrument sing...he used to sing me to sleep every night," Christine whispered.

"He meant much to you?" Erik whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Everything," she replied. Erik pulled her closer to him when he felt she would begin to cry. They both lay in his bed, facing one another as they simply talked. Christine was not ready for any kind of intimacy and Erik knew and respected that.

They had been sharing tales of their lives and other idle talk. Erik found the sound of her voice soothing and could almost fall asleep under its soft murmurs. They continued talking far into the night. Neither of them knew that a dark cloud was beginning to form over Boscherville and before it was through both would become two totally different people.

xXx

Little Jammes lay tossing and turning in her bed, sweat gleaming on her pale skin as the images flashed before her eyes. The gleam of a sword, the copper smell of blood...so much blood. Screams could be heard from all around, a womans and a mans, then the sound of breaking glass...

Jammes woke with a soft scream and a feeling that this dream might dreadfully come true.

xXx

Rupert sat in his rooms, sharpening his sword and glancing out at the dark sky periodically. A feeling washed over him, the feeling he had felt every time he had begun to enter a battle. Dread. This feeling of needing to survive whatever it was that was most assuredly going to happen.

His sword was ready. He would defend Erik and Christine without a moments hesitation. If this week was to be his last, he would die with honor and loyalty.

xXx

Carlotta played a game of chess with her son, Andre, savoring the moments she had with him. A soft, triumphant smile decorated her lips. Everything was going according to plan. Andre would no longer have a father who wished only for revenge because soon his revenge would be met.

She would have her family back and everything would be how it should be, and those unworthy to be alive would greet Hades before they were even given a glimpse of heaven.

xXx

A rabbits frightened eyes and racing heartbeat had the small creature quivering in fear. It was getting closer...a struggle and then silence as the wolf's jaws closed around its prey...

xXx

Black shapes surrounded the Black Wolf's domain. Mother Moon looked down upon the scene. The flash of steel was illuminated briefly and only for a few moments as the cold wind brought the figures slowly toward their destination...revenge.


	22. Vile Visitors

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Christine slowly opened her eyes, knowing immediately that something was wrong. She turned her head to look at Erik, finding him still asleep. She wondered why he did not feel it...it gave her the chills. He must have been in a very deep sleep and she did not like the idea of waking him the one time he was at peace.

Slipping out of the bed she pulled a robe over her chemise, wrapping her arms around her waist as she slowly slipped out of the room, with one final look at Erik before she went. Everything was silent in the manor and Christine looked around, wondering what it was that was so wrong.

Making her way slowly down the corridor she continuously looked behind her, fearing someone or something might come for her from behind. She had always been afraid of the dark and in such a big home it seemed even darker to her for some reason.

All of the servants were sleeping and Christine suddenly wanted very much to go back to Erik, knowing he could protect her if anything were to happen. She turned to go back when she heard it. It was faint and yet it seemed to pierce her mind.

The dying scream of a man...

Christine turned and ran, needing to go back to Erik before whatever had got that man got her. A hand grasped hers firmly and the other hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream and struggle but was held firmly in place.

"Shh, Mademoiselle, it is only I," Rupert assured her. When she finally calmed down he let her go. She turned to look at him, rather livid at being frightened so.

"You scared the life out of me!" she whispered furiously. He apologized and looked around, a hand going to his sword at his side.

"Mademoiselle, you must come with me, I need to hide you," he said urgently. She was about to ask him why when she heard shouts from the first floor and the clash of metal.

"Oh, God, it might be to late," Rupert whispered. Christine listened and heard the shouts and she knew his voice anywhere...Philippe.

"Are there not guards?" Christine demanded, beginning to panic at the thought of Philippe, he sent chills down her spine.

"Not any more, it would appear. Come, Mademoiselle, I must get you to safety," he said. Christine had already begun to run down the hall, needing to go to Erik. He had been in such a deep sleep, what if he had not woken up yet?

"Mademoiselle!" Rupert whispered furiously, running after her. The noises from Philippe's men were getting louder. Rupert managed to grab her arm again and detain her.

"Let me go, I must go to Erik!" she cried. Before either of them could react Christine was being pulled against a warm and hard chest. The feel of Erik was enough to make her collapse against him. He held her to him tightly, his body nearly shaking with emotion.

"I am here, Christine," he whispered.

"Erik, Philippe..." she said. Erik's eyes were expressionless and hard.

"It will end tonight, Christine, one way or the other," he said. Christine felt a feeling of dread creep into her stomach. Before she could say anything he was leading her down the hallway on urgent footsteps. She asked not where he was taking her as Rupert slowly made his way behind them.

He led her to the library and they quickly went inside. Erik lit a single candle and gave it to Rupert to hold. He led Christine toward one of the shelves against the wall. He turned to her and framed her face in his hands.

"You know my feelings for you, Christine, they will not change, even if I do not make it out of here alive tonight," he whispered. Christine shook her head and pressed her hand to his mouth.

"No, do not speak that way!" she pleaded, tears coming to her eyes. He smiled gently.

"I will never let anything happen to you. If I die tonight I want you to leave here without being seen and leave Paris, start a new life," he instructed.

"Erik!" she whispered, not able to stand his dreadful words. His hand reached out in the semi darkness and Christine heard a click before the bookshelf slid open to reveal a room richly furnished. She turned to him, a look of wonder on her face.

"You must stay in here unless I come for you. When this shuts you can move a book from inside and see into this room," he said. How was she going to be able to sit in this room when Erik was fighting for his life?

"My lord," Rupert warned, hearing noises from outside the room. Erik nodded and turned back to the woman in front of him.

"I love you, Christine, do not ever forget that," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered. He leaned forward and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. Christine's hands clutched onto his shoulders, not wishing to ever let him go. He pulled away when he too heard the noises and gently pushed Christine into the hidden room. She grabbed his hand and it slowly slid from his as he pulled away, sliding the bookshelf closed before she could say another word.

Stumbling around the dark room Christine managed to find and light a candle. She moved the book Erik had indicated and a small opening came before her eyes so she could see into the library. Erik and Rupert had already gone. Christine angrily pushed down her sobs and told herself that Erik was going to be alright. He had to be.

All she could hear were shouts and screaming and she wished desperately that she knew what was going on...

Hours went by and Christine sat there, her tears beginning to dry on her cheeks. She wished she had made love to Erik earlier that night, shown him just how much she loved him. She felt like she had not shown it as much as she would have liked.

"Stop that, Christine, he loves you and he knows how you feel," she whispered. She heard a banging and frantically looked through the secret bookcase into the library, which suddenly illuminated with candles and men walked in...Philippe's men.

Christine pressed her hand to her mouth as the men slowly dragged Erik's limp body into the room between them. There was no sign of Rupert anywhere and Christine could only imagine where he was and what had happened to him.

Blood gushed from Erik's mouth and his mask was no longer on his face. Christine could feel the silent tears on her lashes and desperately wanted to go to him, but knew if she were hurt Erik would just give up. Philippe came in and the men threw Erik at his feet. He kicked him roughly in the side and Erik groaned softly.

"Leave me!" Philippe instructed his men. Christine could hear the venom that laced his voice. The men left so it was only Philippe and Erik in the room. Philippe slowly circled Erik, a grim smile on his face as he looked down at the Black Wolf.

"Finally, Erik. You do not know how long I have waited for you to be so helpless," he hissed. As Christine watched he began to rain blows with his feet all over Erik's defenseless body.

"Where is your whore? Tucked her away somewhere so she would not get hurt?" he growled. When he began to kick Erik in the neck and head Christine pushed the switch that would move the bookcase, not being able to stand there and do nothing as Philippe killed the love of her life.

Erik's eyes opened painfully as he looked at her, dread crossing the brilliant colors of his eyes. Philippe smirked in pleasure.

"Ah, just the woman I wanted to see..."


	23. Defenseless Damsels

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Christine..." her name was broken and filled with pain as Erik moaned. She tried to go to him but Philippe grabbed her by the hair, slamming her roughly into the wall, pressing himself against her so she could not move or struggle. Being pinned down by a man had her as near to panic as she could get.

Erik made a futile attempt to stand up but he could hardly even move before collapsing in pain. Philippe turned his head slightly to look at Erik, a smirk on his face.

"Where is the legendary Black Wolf now?" he hissed before turning to face Christine once more. "This is what you fell in love with? This pathetic excuse for a man?"

"Bastard," Christine managed. Philippe grinned. His hand came up and lightly caressed her cheek, causing Christine to flinch and turn her head away.

"I have waited ages for this day, lovely," he whispered, his voice full of pleasure and satisfication. He was finally getting everything he wanted. Pushing Christine away from him Philippe walked to his worst enemy, a grin never leaving his mouth.

Christine cried out when he kicked Erik in the face. She rushed at him, managing to strike him in the face before the back of his hand connected with her cheek, throwing her to the ground with the force of the blow.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" Philippe snapped, turning back to Erik.

"Look at you. How can you even call yourself a man? Have you seen your reflection?" he asked mockingly.

"Have you seen yours? What lies beneath your visage is a monster-"

"Speak out one more time, bitch, and you will regret it!" Philippe yelled hitting her once more. Blood filled Christine's mouth and her tears were almost blinding her.

"My father loved you more than me, his own son. I was everything you were not and yet he favored you!" Philippe cried. Christine could see the look of total madness that was coming over his face and realized how dire their situation really was. Erik could only lie there and listen to Philippe rant and occasionally kick him for emphasis.

"I always told myself that there would be a way to get to you in time. It took years, but your weakness came, just like I knew it would," he said, his eyes turning to Christine. She tried to scramble back but he grabbed her hair, forcing her to stand on her feet. Pushing her back against the wall he pressed himself against her, making sure Erik could see everything even in his half concious state.

Philippe's hand closed over her throat and Christine closed her eyes, willing all of this to go away.

"She is everything you are not. Compassionate and innocent...and yet not so innocent at all," he murmured, grinning nastily at her.

"Pig!" Christine spat, causing him to slam her head against the wall. Erik was trying desperately to get his body to move and yet nothing seemed to be working.

"I thought about how to use her once I had her in my grasp and you under my control, Erik. Death is too simple and quick...there are other ways to make you both suffer..." he murmured, his hand sliding up her thigh. A shiver of disgust ran down Christine's spine. They both turned to see Erik struggling to get to them, to take Christine away from Philippe's hands.

Philippe ignored him, knowing that Erik could do nothing but watch helplessly. Philippe's eyes met Christine's, and he ignored the hate he saw in her blue depths.

"You are a beautiful woman, Christine. I failed to notice until recently," he stated, his hand bunching the fabric of her chemise up toward her thighs.

"Has he fucked you yet?" he snickered. Christine closed her eyes and willed thoughts away from that moment. She knew that Erik would not last if she did not get him help and now Philippe threatened to rape her.

"I did not think so...always was a coward," he said with disgust.

"It is called respect," Christine whispered. Philippe scoffed.

"That respect is something I hold for neither of you. If I had been Erik I would have had you under me with thighs spread the day you arrived. But now is my chance I suppose..." he murmured. Christine whimpered in fear when his hand cupped her breast.

"You...will...die...for...touching...her," Erik gasped, every word strained and painful. Christine hated the pain she heard in his voice. He could not die!

"Oh, and I suppose it is you, Mighty Wolf, that plans on killing me? You cannot even protect your woman!" he taunted. When Christine felt cool air on her bare thighs she knew she had to do something, refusing to let this happen, and in front of Erik! It would kill him to see that!

Philippe was close enough to her face for her to lean forward, her teeth sinking into his shoulder viciously before he had time to move back. He grunted in pain and his grasp on her momentarily wavered. Christine used the oppertunity to ram her knee into his groin, causing him to double over in pain.

She ran from him, knowing that she needed to find something to defend herself or she would be no use to herself or Erik.

"Christine!" Erik gasped, his weak and trembling arm managing to point to a certain shelf of books. Christine did not question him but ran to that shelf, throwing the books to the ground so she came upon a dagger. Philippe was barely able to stand at that moment and he grinned through his pain when he saw the dagger she held.

"Smart little slut, are you not? But it will prove to be a foolish choice," he said. Christine said nothing, hand clasped around the dagger hilt, which shook slightly in her grasp. He began to stalk toward her, grinning that evil grin.

"What are you going to do, Christine? Kill me? Can you do that?" he wondered. Christine knew that she might not be able to in any normal situation but tonight was different, tonight she was fighting for her life and Erik's.

"You have more courage then I would have thought, I give you that much," he said.

"Your opinion of me means nothing," she replied. Philippe turned to look at Erik, who was watching everything helplessly.

"She is a smart little bitch, perhaps your taste is not completely lacking," Philippe said. Erik did not reply. Before Christine was ready he had lunged at her and Christine took a step back, dagger still in front of her. Philippe took a step back, laughing out loud.

"Pathetic, if you wish to kill me, try," he said. Christine did not move, watching him wearily. She had to act, there was no way she could just stand there and wait for him to make the first move. She turned tear filled eyes to Erik, who was using what remaining strength he had to look at her.

"I love you, Erik...forgive me..." she whispered, turning and lunging at Philippe, dagger pointed at his heart.


	24. Forbidden Fruit

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Philippe growled and managed to step to the side, but not before the dagger sliced into his side, blood immediately beginning to flow. Christine stumbled to the floor and the dagger clattered away from her. She could not get up in time and Philippe kicked her forcefully in the side. She moaned and turned her head away, looking at Erik, who was facing her on the floor. That was when she noticed two things, both of which might be able to help them.

The dagger had landed directly by Erik's hand, and he had gently grasped it and hit it beneath him. Christine glanced at Philippe, but he was looking down at his wound and muttering curses as he tried to stop the blood. The other thing she noticed was little Jammes, hiding in the shadows out of sight by the door. She had something in her hand, though Christine could not see what it was, though she knew it could wound Philippe in some way.

Christine needed to get Philipp's back to that door and to little Jammes, without him noticing. Erik had noticed her as well but looked away, not wanting Philippe to notice. Christine's eyes pleaded with Erik to understand what she had to do next. Christine stood slowly, hoping Philippe would not kick her again. He said nothing as he looked at her, not really knowing what he wanted to do next. Taking a breath and praying that Erik would forgive her Christine went to her love's worst enemy...and kissed him.

Philippe's eyes rounded in surprise and she could hear Erik gasp. Christine had to ignore the sound and push back the bile that rose to her throat at the feel of Philippe's mouth. She used all the skill she knew how, dipping her tongue into his mouth and pressing herself against him. Philippe relaxed slightly and his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her mouth almost savagely against his own, his tongue hot and invading.

Christine began to walk ever so gently toward Jammes, gently pushing Philippe in the process, his back to the other woman as he focused on the kiss. Jammes seemed to realize what Christine was doing and prepared herself. Christine ran her hands up and down his chest, trying to imagine Erik but failing miserably. He was going to hate her forever for doing this but she had no choice. This was the only way to get him to the door without him seeing Jammes.

It felt like decades before they reached the door, Philippe now completely caught up in what he was doing. There was the sound of a thud and shattering glass and then silence...

Christine dared to open her eyes, her breathing heavy and ready to cry. Philippe was lying at her feet among blood and broken glass from what had once been a vase. Jammes was trembling at she looked at him, realizing the glass in her dream had been this moment. Not allowing herself to cry Christine went to Erik, where he was fighting to remain conciousness. Bruises and blood caked both the good and bad side of his face. She turned to Jammes.

"Where are Erik's men?" she demanded.

"Riding the manor of the last of Philippe's men," she whispered, unable to look away from what she had done.

"Go and find Rupert, tell him to come here immediately," she instructed. Jammes left immediately. Christine gently laid Erik's head on her lap.

"C-Christine-"

"Please, Erik, do not say anything," she whispered, ready to break down. He looked up at her for a moment with cloudy eyes.

"I love you, Christine," he whispered. The tears did fall then, onto Erik's face like gently falling rain.

"I love you, too, Erik," she whispered. She watched him slowly slip into unconciousness.

xXx

"Philippe is dead, Mademoiselle," Rupert said softly. Christine nearly collapsed in relief.

"The blow to his head killed him," Rupert continued. They were both standing outside of Erik's door. Rupert and his the men who knew anything about medicine had helped to wrap and wash his wounds and only time would tell if he would live. She knew not what Rupert and the men did to Philippe's men and she decided not to ask.

Jammes had been brought to her room after Christine thanked her with tears running down her face. She was in a sort of daze, not believing she had killed a man, no matter how many times Christine had assured her it was out of self defense. Christine focused once more on Rupert who had continued talking. To her surprise he pulled her close and hugged her for a moment, in a type of brotherly hug.

"Do not worry, Erik is a strong man," he assured her. She nodded and thanked him before silently slipping into Erik's room, where he lay still on his large bed. On silent steps and heavy heart Christine went to him, gently lying herself beside him, careful not to touch anything that might hurt him. The deformed side of his face was facing her and she gently ran her finger across the uneven flesh.

"I love you, Erik...please do not leave me..."

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to leave it at that. Obviously it is not over, and I think there will be more chapters then any of you might guess, because Philippe is dead does not mean that Erik's and Christine's problems are over. I am so sorry for the sharp chapter and I told you all Jammes was going to play an important role in the story! No one saw that, I am sure! Please read and review!**


	25. Clouded Conceptions

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Eight days. Eight days and Erik had yet to show any sign of recovery. Christine did not know what she was going to do if he never woke up. His wounds were serious and as each hour passed the more Christine prayed for some type of miracle. Jammes had proven invaluable to Christine, being there for her all day long, taking her mind off of Erik with something that they would both enjoy if only for a little while. It seemed for a long time that Philippe had gotten his revenge on Erik in the worst possible way.

Rupert burst into the study where both Christine and Jammes sat reading. His face was flushed and his breathing coming in short pants.

"Mademoiselle-my lord has woken!" he gasped. Christine gasped in disbelief and flew from the room, Rupert and Jammes following shortly behind. A million thoughts were running through Christine's mind but the first being a pray to God, thanking him for hearing her prayers. When Christine reached the room both Rupert and Jammes let her go in alone.

Erik's eyes were open and he tried to smile weakly when she came in. Christine flew to him, forgetting for the moment that he was injured. She kissed him, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She pulled her mouth away to rain kisses all over his face quite frantically. He groaned in pain and Christine pulled away in shame.

"Oh, Erik! I am so sorry!" she gasped.

"No, Christine, I am glad to see you too," he answered. Christine found herself unable to stop her tears.

"Erik...I thought-I thought you would not-"

"Shh, do not speak of such things," he commanded. Christine climbed onto the bed and gently laid herself down beside him, needing to feel him close to her.

"I love you, Erik," she whispered. Erik said nothing. Christine turned her head so she could look at Erik, and there was an unexplainable emotion in his eyes. Christine felt her heart fill with dread.

"Erik, I said I love you," she whispered, a little more insistantly. She needed to hear him say the same thing. Had to hear him say it.

"Christine, I think-"

"Erik, I just told you I loved you, twice," she whispered, beginning to panic. Why would he not say it?

"I find it difficult to say that in return, Christine," he whispered. Christine sat up, looking down on him in disbelief.

"What?" she whispered. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I sat there and watched the way Philippe treated you...I saw the way you kissed him, Christine," he whispered. Christine was shaking her head, slowly making her way off of the bed. She had to get away from his words.

"I was doing what I had to do," she whispered, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"There were other ways. I had the dagger. You could have pushed him toward me and I would have killed him easily," he said. Christine admitted that she had not thought of that.

"Erik, I was not thinking clearly," she whispered.

"Yet your first thought was to kiss him!" Erik snapped, suddenly becoming angry. He had replayed that moment countless times in his mind and each time was like he was being killed again and again.

"I saved your life, and mine. That is the only thing that should matter, Erik," she whispered. Erik turned away from her.

"You should have stayed in the hidden room," he said.

"And watch you die?" she screamed. His eyes snapped to hers, equally angry.

"At least death would release me of the pain from seeing you kiss the man who destroyed my family!" he hissed. Christine could not believe she was hearing this.

"How can you say this, Erik?" she whispered.

"I no longer wish to speak of it," he replied, equally quiet.

"Fine. I will leave you to rest."

xXx

Christine pressed her tear soaked face into the pillow of her bed. How could Erik feel this way now? After everything they had been through? She knew he felt as if she betrayed him and she had no idea how to change his mind. She was so tired of everything. Of her tears and of feeling as if she had done something wrong when she knew she had not.

"Everything will get better, Christine, Monsieur Erik is having a hard time dealing with everything right now," Jammes said.

"So am I," Christine whispered. Jammes pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do not worry, he loves you, I know that much," Jammes said.

"I am not so sure anymore..."


	26. Painful Parting

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Christine glanced at the sky above her, shivering at the clouds that were beginning to turn an angry black. She pulled her cloak tighter about herself and clutched her small bag of meager belongings close to her. She had been walking for several hours and was glad no one from the manor had noticed her gone, she refused to go back there...to him.

Everything had gone horribly wrong between the two of them and she knew not how to fix it. The very idea that Erik would think of her actions as betraying made her heart sink. Could he not see that she had been doing everything for him? She would have stayed in that room if she had not loved him but she did and that love would not allow her to sit there and watch him die! Why could he not understand that?

For to long tears had been her only companion. She had cried oceans since her fathers death and she did not want to do that anymore. She should not have to! She could not be near Erik any longer when he shunned her love so easily. In all reality it killed her to leave him when he was still so wounded but she had to leave before her resolve snapped and she stayed. She had to say goodbye.

When she entered the small town of Boscherville she wondered whether or not she should go to the inn for the night or continue on until she reached Paris. The inn would give Erik a chance to realize she was gone and have his men find her, that is if he wanted her to be found.

"Christine...Christine Daae?" a voice asked. Christine turned toward that voice to see a man standing there in front of her. She knew he was familiar to her somehow but it seemed like another life.

"I beg your pardon...but do I know you?" she wondered. The man smiled charmingly.

"Raoul de Chagny, do you not remember me? We met here in the village weeks ago?" he asked. She knew instantly who he was. The boy she had run into when she first arrived here! Oh, that was ages ago!

"I remember you, Monsieur, but I am afraid I cannot talk, I need to find shelter before the storm hits," she said, glancing up at the sky.

"You can stay with me, at my house, Meg would not mind," he said. Christine hesitated, not liking the idea of staying in a strangers house. But he had mentioned a woman so perhaps he was not that bad. She nodded hesitantly and allowed him to lead her to his cottage. Candles lit several rooms and as they approached a pretty blonde woman stepped out, a frown on her lips as she gazed at the two of them.

"Raoul...who is this?" she asked, a slight bite to her tone. Christine's footsteps faltered at the girl's almost vicious tone.

"She has no where to stay tonight, and I offered her our spare room," Raoul replied, tugging on Christine's arm to get her moving. Christine pulled her arm away, still uncomfortable with any man touching her other than Erik.

"I do not wish to be a bother...I can find a room in the inn," she whispered. The woman's eyes softened slightly at Christine almost frightened tone.

"No...please come in, I am sorry for my rudeness," she replied. Christine smiled slightly and followed them inside. Christine smiled when the warmth from a fire illuminated her, warming her cold heart. The house in a way reminded her of the one she had shared with her father so long ago, it was peaceful and more comfortable then a room in the inn.

"I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay here, it is very kind of you," Christine said. Raoul nodded and releaved her of her belongings, putting the bag in what she assumed was to be her room for the night.

"Would you like some stew?" Meg asked.

"No, thank you, I am fine," she answered. Meg nodded and served herself and Raoul. They began talking to her in amiable friendship and Christine felt herself relax for the first time in a long time.

**xXx**

"Dinner was amazing, as always, darling, now I believe I will retire," Raoul said, standing and stretching. Meg smiled when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, promising all that was in store for her when she retired as well. Christine watched the obvious love the two had for one another and brushed away tears that would get her no where. Erik doubted her love and shunned it, that was not the type of love she needed. Meg watched Raoul walk up the stairs with a loving look.

"When is the baby due?" Christine murmured. Meg turned to her in surprise.

"How did you know?" she wondered. Christine smiled.

"You touched your stomach most of the night as did Raoul when he was close," Christine replied. Meg began talking about the baby and how excited the both of them were. Christine was happy for the couple, it proved that life was still going on, despite the fact that her life was torn asunder.

"What about you, Christine? Do you have a loved one somewhere?" Meg asked. Christine stared into the fire for a long time, her thoughts filled with Erik.

"No. I have no one."

**xXx**

"Would you care to go to the market with me, Christine?" Meg asked. Christine nodded. She had been here a little over a month and Meg had refused to see her leave, the two of them becoming fast friends. Meg had told her why she had been so hesitant at first to let Christine into her home, with Raoul's roaming eyes. But Raoul had proven her wrong when he hardly spoke to Christine or gave her any sort of unwanted attention, something Meg was very proud of him for.

Christine had settled into this simple life quite easily. Her days were bright and full of laughter for the first time in a long time, but at nights, Christine's world was thrown into chaos once more. She dreamt of Erik constantly, sometimes he would be alone and battered, in desperate need of help. Other times he would be in her bed, his hands exploring her body and making her moan.

Those dreams were the ones she dreaded the most because they felt so real. She would wake to find her body tingling in the places her dream Erik had touched. How could she think this way of him when every other man had only inspired loathing when they touched her? There was nothing to loathe in the touches she imagined. They filled her with passion and desire, something she had never thought herself capable of.

But he had not come looking for her so her dreams were just that, dreams. She did not know if she expected him to come or if she even wanted to see him, but each day she was not with him a part of her was taken that she would never get back.

Perhaps all those rumors were true, the tales saying that the legendary Black Wolf cared for no one. Did his actions not tell her that he cared nothing for her? She had saved his life and he saw it as a betrayal. If you loved someone you would never think such a thing. It would be better for both of them if she simply moved on, no matter how hard it was for her to do so.

**xXx**

"She is no longer with the Wolf," Jacque said. Carlotta pressed a trembling hand to her mouth to stop the screams that threatened to break lose.

"Where is she then?" she snapped. Jacque shrugged and Carlotta had to clench her fist to keep from slapping him.

"Christine is the only way I have to get my revenge on Erik!" she hissed.

"Why do we not just kill the wolf? He is still weak from his wounds, would it not be a perfect time to strike?" Jacque asked.

"There is no way my men will be able to get in there a second time. The manor is protected on both sides, no one is getting in or out," Carlotta said. Jacque said nothing as he looked into the flames. Carlotta never really knew how much she had loved Philippe until he was no longer there with her. She had to hear their sons screams every night as he cried for his father. She was the one left to fight a battle that she had never wanted in the first place. She should have never let him go that night! Let his men go in and get Erik, he did not have to be there! But his stubborness had one out and eventually got him killed. Now she had no idea what to do!

"What would Philippe do?" Jacque wondered. This time Carlotta did slap him, her nails cutting into the tender flesh of his cheek.

"It does not matter what Philippe would do! He is dead! His actions and his foolish pride have killed him!" she screamed, using her fists to beat on Jacques chest. She needed to vent this anger and frustration on someone and Jacque was the only one in the room. She had given him her body countless times over the years she and Philippe had been married. Whenever she needed a favor from him Jacque was always willing.

She had learned that in life everyone had a price, something they were willing to do anything for. Jacque's price had been sex. An easy thing to give a handsome man. He had killed countless men that had been in Carlotta's way over the years and all she needed to do in return was give him pleasure. Philippe had been the love of her life, and he knew how to please her, but there had always been times when she had needed something more, Jacque was the man to go to.

When her anger was finally spent she pulled away from Jacque to look into his eyes. She needed another favor from him. Her hand, which was now lying on his chest, slowly began to descend. He groaned, knowing what was on her mind. She leaned up and licked the blood that seeped from the scratch on his cheek. Her hand found him already needy through his trousers and she grinned, men were so easily had!

She began to massage him through the soft fabric, causing a grunt to come from his lips. Her other hand began unbuckling his belt while her mouth and tongue gave him hot and yet brief kisses.

"I need a favor from you," she murmured, pressing against his arousal. He groaned and nodded, feeling himself freed from the confines of the restricting fabric.

"Anything!" he groaned, a moan coming to his lips when her hands wrapped around him. Carlotta began pushing him toward the bed.

"I need you," she whispered, sucking on his tongue.

"To find the Daae girl," Carlotta continued. They both landed on the bed, his arousal still firmly in her hand. He began thrusting against her fingers, his hands pulling her skirts up.

"Alright, Carlotta, alright!" he whined, needing to fuck her now!

"And kill her!" she gasped, his fingers tearing her panties from her body and thrusting himself into her.

"Consider it already done," he smiled wickedly, proceeding to get his reward.


	27. Weeping Wolf

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"You know, I never asked you where you disappeared to the last few weeks," Raoul said. Christine looked up from the book she was reading with a feeling of dread in her heart. She should have known this question would be coming. Raoul was far to inquisitive for her peace of mind.

"What?" she whispered, desperately trying to come up with some excuse that would satisfy them all. She could not tell them about Erik, she knew how they felt about the Black Wolf and she did not want to hear there cruel words.

"You disappeared shortly after I met you for the first time, where did you go?" Raoul clarified.

"I was with a friend..." she answered, knowing that was not a very good answer. Meg giggled.

"A 'friend', Christine?" she asked suggestively. Christine knew what Meg was thinking and blushed, not answering. Meg laughed.

"Good for you, Christine!" Raoul said. Christine said nothing. Let them think what they wished. As long as it kept Erik safe she did not mind at all. Suddenly the thought of Erik was to much for her to bear and she wanted to be alone.

"I think I am going to go lie down," she said standing. The two nodded and watched her go in silence. Christine sighed in relief when her head rested against the fluff of her pillow. She should not care what Erik was doing at that moment or if he was alright. It should not matter! Not after what he had done to her! But the truth of the matter was...she did care, all to much.

She prayed every night that he was alright and happy, he had to be happy. She knew that most of his life had been miserable and no matter what he had done to her she wanted him to find joy in life. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard Meg scream and several curses from Raoul. She sat up in bed before she could get to her feet her door was thrown open.

"Oh, God," she whispered, feeling faint.

"I am not God, Christine," Erik snapped. She could not answer, all she could do was sit there and stare at him, thanking God that he was alright. There was still faint bruising on his good cheek and neck but his mask was still in place and he was alive, that was all that mattered.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I came to get you and take you home," he replied. Home. Is that really what she thought his manor was? Home? Perhaps when she had been with him and he had told her he loved her, then it had felt like home, not any more.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," she whispered, angry at him for coming now, when she had been trying so hard to get him from her mind.

"We will talk about this later, not here," he said. Christine said nothing and did not move. Erik muttered under his breath and went to where her bag was lying, beginning to stuff things into it. This snapped Christine to reality. She scrambled off the bed and grabbed his arm, forcing him to let go of her things. She swallowed the lump in her throat at touching him after so long.

"You are waisting your time, and mine. I am not going with you!" she said.

"Yes, you are," Erik said simply. From the noises in the other room she knew his men were with him, and if he so wished they could easily take her by force.

"Leave, Erik, now," she demanded, knowing she was going to break down if he did not.

"You are coming with me!"

"No, I am not!" she cried, hating the tears that came to her eyes. Erik's hand grabbed her wrist cruelly.

"You are mine, Christine. You will do what I say," he growled dangerously.

"You gave up any right you had to me that night I told you I loved you and you could not find it in yourself to answer!" she sobbed. Erik's grip tightened.

"I told you we will talk about this when we leave here," he said.

"And I told you I am not going anywhere with you!" she cried.

"I am not going to argue with you right now, Christine," he snapped. Christine slapped him, she could not help it, even when he groaned softly in pain from his still tender bruises. He let go of her and Christine stumbled to the bed, her tears now coursing in two twin streams down her face. Erik was holding his face in disbelief as he looked at her.

"A month! A whole month Erik and you never came for me!" she sobbed.

"Christine...I-"

"No! Just...just leave me alone!" she sobbed, burying her face in her pillow. God, she loved him so much but she could not stand the mixed emotions she was always getting from him. One moment she thought he cared for her and the next she did not! It was all to much! She wanted to be with him and she hated him for that. After everything he had done she still needed him more then she would ever admit.

She felt his hand on her arm and she closed her eyes tightly, willing everything away. He pushed the curls wet from her tears away from her face.

"Please, love...stop crying," he pleaded. He wiped the tears that continued to fall with gentle fingertips, which caused Christine to cry harder.

"I know I messed everything up, Christine, but I want to talk to you about it," he whispered. When he was so pleading and miserable how was she supposed to say no to him? She was so weak when it came to him.

"Erik-"

He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Please, lets talk about it when we get back to the manor, Christine...please," he whispered. She nodded. Erik sighed in relief and picked her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She buried her face against his warm chest as he walked them out of the room. She could hear Meg and Raoul whispering to eachother and told herself she would write them a letter explaining everything when she had the chance.

Christine shivered when Erik stepped outside, realizing she was only wearing a thin chemise. Erik pulled her closer and climbed into the waiting carriage. He settled her onto his lap and Christine was so tired she immediately fell asleep in exhaustion.

**xXx**

Erik's breathing was shallow because it was taking everything he had not to weep. His angel was asleep in his arms but he could still feel her slap even now. He had deserved it and that was what hurt. He had hurt her and he would never be able to forgive himself for that. He knew he had waited to long to come and get her but it had taken that long for him to work up the courage to come and get her.

Her tears were still moist on his fingertips. If only she knew how much it had killed him everyday she was not there. When she had left he had realized that he could not live without her. Erik knew he had let foolish pride get in the way of his feelings for her and he was willing to do anything to make it up to her. He just prayed it was not to late.

**xXx**

Jacque cursed under his breath when he saw the wolf go into the cottage and bring Christine out shortly after. He should have acted sooner! Now he was going to have to find a way into the manor so he could kill her. The rewards for doing this were well worth it, she would be dead before the week was out.


	28. Nervous Nightingale

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Christine woke to a feeling of comfort that she had not had for weeks. The warmth from a fire warmed her cold body as did Erik, who was lying up against her. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his other arm was outstretched so Christine's head could lie on top of it. She looked up at his face and was surprised that he was not wearing his mask. And yet she had never seen a more welcoming sight.

The feel of him holding her was enough to make her want to cry. Did he know that she craved his touch above that of any man she had ever met? The idea of making love to him was something she dreamed about, _not _one of her nightmares. She would gladly experience any pain if it meant being that close to him. Perhaps that would make him realize how much she loved him.

She refused to talk about what had happened. For right now she needed to show him how much he meant to her in the only way she believed would work. Turning onto her side she gently pressed her lips to his, feeling him sigh against her mouth as he woke up. His gray green eyes opened to look at her intensely, causing her to shiver. She ran her hands up and down what she realized was his bare chest and kissed the rough skin of his neck.

He said nothing as he caressed her cheeks with his fingers, his eyes tender as he looked at her. Erik's fingers found their way into her soft, silken hair as he pressed a kiss to her mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of her until she moaned softly. Knowing that if he wanted this to happen he would have to go slow Erik gently rolled her beneath him, not wanting to frighten her away.

She was looking up at him, desperately trying to be brave but he could see the fear in her eyes. In their depths he could see the countless times she had been forced to give her body to a man who cared nothing for her. She was to young to have witnessed the cruelities of this world. He, despite his face, had been with countless woman, but they had been brief encounters, merely to satisfy himself momentarily.

Christine was different. He loved her. Even though he had a lousy way of showing it. He would never hurt her by using her body against her will. He wanted to make love to her and have it be beautiful for both of them. If he spent his whole life with her and never made love to her he would be fine with that, because her love was enough. But he had to try. He had to show her that it was not a disgusting act.

Erik cupped her cheeks and kissed her slowly, coaxingly, wanting her to relax and trust him, no matter how hard that was for her to do after what he had done to her.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered, pressing several tender kisses to her neck. Christine closed her eyes. He had already hurt her with his accusation of betrayal. But she would not tell him that now. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in this sort of situation so she just laid very still, allowing Erik to kiss her repeatedly as he hands went up and down her sides.

Erik noticed how passive she was being and he did not like it. He took her hands in his and laid it on his bare chest, his breath catching in his throat at the feel of her soft hands against his rough skin. Her eyes found his, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Touch me, Christine, do what feels right. Just do not lie there," he pleaded. She hesitated before running her hands up and then down his chest, interested in the play of muscle across his chest. She pressed several kisses to his chest then pulled away, blushing at her boldness. Erik, however, grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Your so innocent, sweetheart. Do not think I will turn from you because of something you wish to do. I am yours for the night, whatever you want is fine," he said encouragingly. She nodded, her hands running along the scarred flesh of his back.

Erik's lips slowly made their way to her collarbone and the flesh above her breasts. He shifted her beneath him so the cradle of her thighs was holding his monumental arousal just where he wanted it. Christine gasped at the feeling of his erection against her...he was certainly _bigger _then she had imagined.

His kisses were a little more persistant but she was beginning to enjoy them. She knew being close to him was what she loved the most. With slow movements of his arms he pulled her chemise up and off of her. Christine whimpered and turned around beneath him, lying on her stomach, her hands over her breasts. Erik felt his heart constrict for his little siren and her obvious reluctance to be touched.

But the sight of her smooth and flawless back did not allow him to think. He suckled softly at her skin, enjoying the way her breathing increased only slightly. His hands cupped her buttocks and gently massaged until Christine moaned. When he was satisfied he turned her over, smiling at the frightened look in her eyes. Her arms were crossed over her breasts in a protective gesture and when he tried to move them she whimpered and shook her head.

"You are beautiful, darling. Show me how beautiful you are," he cooed softly, moving her arms away from the pair of the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen.

"Look at you, Christine, so perfect," he whispered. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I am not," she insisted softly, although the way he looked at her made her feel otherwise. Erik gave several wet kisses to the perfect mounds of flesh, causing a long moan to erupt from Christine's kiss swollen lips. She clutched at his arms and he looked down into her eyes.

"Erik...I'm frightened," she whispered. Hearing the genuine fear in her voice Erik stopped everything he was doing to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. She buried her face against his neck and Erik held her tightly.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, darling. If you wish me to stop please just tell me," he whispered. Christine could hear how hard it was for him to say that and she knew how much he wanted to share this with her. She did not want to ruin such a special moment.

"Show me this passion I have only heard about," she whispered, gasping when he groaned and cupped her breasts in his large hands. He mouth gently laved at her nipple and Christine could not help the slight moan that came from her lips or the way her back arched against his mouth. It felt good, she admitted that. He continued torturing her with his mouth until she felt a wetness between her thighs that she had never experienced before.

Grasping his head between her hands Christine brought his mouth to her and kissed him with as much passion as she was able. He groaned against her and Christine smiled, loving the idea that she could make him nearly shake with desire.

"Christine...my trousers," he grunted. She looked down at his still jean clad hips and legs and saw the straining bulge waiting for her to let free. She swallowed before slowly undoing his trousers and pushing them down his hips. She refuses to look at his arousal because she knows if she does she might not be able to go through with this.

Erik groaned and kissed her, and Christine could feel his hard arousal against her stomach. Suddenly it was not Erik's face above her, it was Jacque's. It was not Erik's gentle hands but Jacques bruising grip. She cried out and shoved away from him, scrambling off of the bed. Erik stared at her as she huddled in a corner, tears nearly blinding her.

Erik stood, wrapping a blanket around his lean waist as he went to her. She looked so scared, like a lost rabbit.

"Christine?" he whispered hesitantly.

"I cannot do this, Erik, I cannot!" she sobbed. Picking her up into his arms he carried her to the bed, and she immediately began to struggle.

"Shh, Angel, shh," he whispered, lying them both down on the bed. Her cries were breaking his heart and he simply pulled her tighter against him.

"It is over, love, I will not harm you. Just sleep. Sleep and tomorrow we will talk," he whispered. Christine's body went limp against him as she fainted, the room was suddenly quiet, the only sound Erik's soft weeping.

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me for this one! It was actually hard for me to write, but I hope you all enjoy, the plot is thickening! Please R&R!**


	29. Disturbing Discussions

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Disturbing Discussions**

"Mademoiselle?"

Christine opened her eyes to little Jammes' face as she smiled down at her. Christine smiled and Jammes squealed, throwing her arms around Christine in a tight hug. Christine laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh! I am so glad you are back!" Jammes said, near tears. Christine glanced to her side...what did she expect, of course Erik was not there! He found it easier to avoid situations then talk about them.

"Things have been so terrible without you here!" Jammes continued, helping Christine up so she could dress. Christine frowned.

"Really, why?" she wondered, curious. She had not thought anyone would really notice her absence. Jammes began lacing Christine's corset and Christine took several breaths, knowing she would not be able to breath for awhile.

"The master! He has been horrible!" Jammes replied. Christine turned to the woman who she thought of as a friend and grasped her shoulders.

"What has he said while I was gone?" she wondered. Jammes seemed surprised by Christine's great interest but she smiled none the less.

"More like what he has not said! Every night you could hear him shouting at no one in particular and he threw stuff around, you could hear furniture hitting the walls at all hours of the night! Quite scary if you ask me!" Jammes explained.

"Why did he do that?" Christine wondered.

"He missed you, of course! It was your name that could be heard all the time!" Jammes said. Christine dropped to her knees on the cold floor. What did this mean? Did it mean he cared for her? Or was he angry because of the kiss she gave Philippe? Why could he not tell her?

"Christine, I believe you should hurry and dress. The master is waiting for you in the library."

xXx

"We will not talk about what happened between us last night," Erik said the moment she walked into the library. His back was to her as he stared out the window and Christine took a moment to study him. He wore black formal trousers with a matching shirt that seemed to enhance how slim he was. His shoulders seemed slightly hunched, as if this conversation was going to take much from him.

"Erik-"

"No. We will talk about why it took me so long to come for you and my actions that caused you to leave. Not last night," he interrupted.

"Not talking about it will not make me better!" Christine insisted.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Christine!" he said, desperately needing to say that. She approached him and laid her hand on his back, causing him to stiffen.

"Yes there is, Erik. I wanted to make love to you last night...I was just scared," she whispered. He turned to her, hurt in his eyes.

"I would not hurt you!" he said.

"You already did," she replied so softly he almost did not hear her. He wished he had not heard her.

"No, Christine, I did not-"

"You turned from me when I needed you the most! Do you think that what happened that night with Philippe was something I could just forget?" she demanded.

"It was not easy for me either!" he snapped.

"I know that! I wanted to be there for you so perhaps we could find comfort in eachother! You did not want that!" Christine whispered. She was so tired of arguing with him!

"You had just kissed the man I hated beyond anything on this earth, Christine!" he growled. Christine began to cry and she shoved against him with her fists.

"You think I wanted to kiss him! Every moment I touched him was like hell to me! I knew you might hate me because of it and I still did it because I had to save your stupid life! I love you, Erik!" she cried, pounding on him with her fists. Erik said nothing as she let out her anger. Hearing her say she loved him even after everything he had done was a miracle he would never forget.

"You are such a pig headed, stubborn man!" she continued. Erik grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her gaze to his.

"Say it again," he insisted. Her face was flushed and her breasts rose and fell with the force of her breathing.

"Pig headed-"

"No, Christine, tell me you love me," he whispered. Christine pulled away from his hands, needing room to think.

"I should not love you...not after what you did," she whispered.

"I was scared," he whispered. Christine's eyes found his.

"What?"

"I was scared that after my hasty words you would finally realize why you could never love a man like me," he said.

"Why could I not love 'a man like you'?" she asked.

"My past...my face," Erik replied, ashamed of himself. He could not even be called a man! No man would ever do the things he had done.

"None of that matters to me! But how can I forgive you for accusing me of betraying your love with Philippe!" she sobbed.

"I said things to hastily...I just could not get that picture out of my head," he whispered brokenly, "The way you kissed him and the way he kissed you. It is something I want to forget."

He looked so broken and alone. They were both so alone.

"Let me give you something to replace that memory," she whispered. Erik looked up from the floor just in time for Christine to give him the most passionate kiss she had ever bestowed on anyone. She cupped his face in her hands, one rough skin and the other smooth porcelain. He could taste her tears on his lips as he kissed her back, putting everything he was into it. Christine pulled away only slightly so she could whisper to him.

"I love you, Erik," she whispered. His eyes stared deeply into hers for a long time. His hand reached out and traced her lips.

"I am sorry, Christine...for everything," he whispered.


	30. Rightful Reunion

**Chapter Thirty**

"You are not angry with me?" Christine asked, knowing she should end the conversation where it was instead of dragging on but unable to help herself. Erik shook his head.

"No...but you have every right to be angry with me," he answered. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No more talking of these things, it is all rather depressing, don't you agree?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled hesitantly in return, wishing he could see the same joy in life that Christine seemed to. So many things had happened to her in her short life but she was still so sweet and compassionate.

He had seen the harsh realities of life and it had left him cold and bitter. For a long time he had hated everyone and everything. And yet here was this woman who had melted the ice around his heart.

So many would have given up if this had happened to them. He would not blame them. But she had a inner fire, a inner passion that kept her going. What with the death of her father and the countless rapes one would find it hard pressed to find any compassion within themselves to show to others.

Christine had done all that and more. She was one of the most kind and caring woman he had ever met and she had changed his life. He would never have thought that the screaming girl who had fainted at his doorstep would become this woman that he could not live without.

Without her he would still be the Black Wolf, loved by no one and hated by everyone. She had shown him that it was possible for someone to merely love Erik, the man, not the monster and not the wolf. Christine had given him a glance of Heaven and because of that he would always love her.

"I missed you," she whispered. Erik shuddered against her, overcome with emotion. He took her chin in his hands and brought her gaze to his.

"Listen to me, Christine. I am a foolish man-"

"Erik-"

"No, let me finish. I cannot seem to find it in me to just admit that I love you and I need you with me," he said. Christine eyes grew round, having not expected this from him now. He gave her a kiss before continueing.

"I do love you. I am a fool and I almost ruined everything we had because of it," he said. She did smile then.

"You do not know how happy that makes me to hear you say that," she said. He grinned.

"God knows I do not deserve you...but I am to selfish to let you go," he said. Christine shook her head.

"I am glad you are selfish, Erik, I feel the same way. We do not have to be alone any more," she whispered.

"Never again," he said, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. She pulled away after a moment, however, needing to ask him this.

"Erik...it does not bother you that...well, that I cannot please you?" she whispered. Erik frowned for a moment, not knowing what she meant until he looked into her eyes. He pushed the curls away from her face almost frantically as his eyes grew soft.

"Your ability to please me is not what I love about you, Christine. Look how far we got last night...perhaps in time you will be able to let me show you how to make love. Until then I can be patient," he whispered. Christine began crying. It hurt her that she could not give herself to him. She had thought that perhaps when she found someone she loved it would not be so hard for her to share her body with him...why could she not overcome her fear and share that with him.

"No, do not cry," he pleaded, not wanting to see her tears.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so ashamed of myself!" she whispered. Erik picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the library and to his room. He sat down on the bed and cradled her on his lap.

"Christine...perhaps you should tell me what happened...then maybe you will feel better?" he suggested, not knowing if he wanted to hear it but needing her to be happy.

"I...I was so young. I thought he cared for me. He knew all the right things to say and in the end I wanted to make love to him...but then he came to me drunk and I knew he wanted me for my body and the pleasure it promised, not because he loved me," she whispered brokenly. Erik could see the young girl she had been and how her innocence had been cruelly taken from her in the worst way.

"T-then...when Philippe took me, he was there. Again and again he did to me what he had done all those years ago-I told him to stop...he-he wouldn't...I-can still see...his face!" she cried, burying her face in his chest. Several of his own tears fell onto her hair.

"Never again, Christine, I swear to you that no one will ever touch you again," he swore ficiously. She pressed a hand to his lips.

"Do not promise such a thing. If, for some reason, it were to happen again I do not want you to blame yourself," she said.

"Do not talk like that. As long as I am here I am never going to let that happen," he insisted. She looked up at him with a haunted expression.

"You deserve a woman who can give you everything she is...I do not know when I can do that," she whispered. He shook his head.

"You are that woman, Christine. As long as it takes, sweetheart, as long as it takes," he said, meaning it with everything he had in him. She kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. They were both interrupted with a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," he snapped. Rupert came in, a sorrowful expression on his face. Christine knew before the words were out of his mouth that she was not going to like what he said.

"Jammes is dead."


	31. Insightful Intruder

**Chapter Thirty One**

"No," Christine whispered, shaking her head, tears coming once more. Not Jammes! She was the one true friend she had. Erik set her down on the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want you to stay here, Christine, I will see what has happened," he instructed. She wanted to argue but did not have the strength. She watched him walk out and turned, pressing her face against the pillow as she cried.

xXx

"How could anyone get in here? I have every entrance heavily guarded!" Erik hissed, looking down at the bloody body of little Jammes. She had been a good woman, and he knew she and Christine had become friends, which made him even angrier at her death.

"I have no idea how anyone could have gotten in here, my lord," Rupert said. Erik bent down and examined the body. She had been stabbed several times in the chest. He had done many things in his life, but killing a woman was not one of them. Whoever the bastard was that had done this was sick, and it meant that any of them could be next if they were not careful.

"Why would someone kill her? She is just a young girl," Rupert said. Erik sighed and shrugged. This young girl had saved both his and Christine's life that night with Philippe and this was her reward? It was not right. What bothered him even more was the fact that the killer was still somewhere in the manor.

xXx

Christine's eyes snapped open as she felt herself being pressed into the mattress, a hand covering her mouth. She had not meant to fall asleep but had just been so tired and had nothing else to do while she waited for Erik to come back. She tried to scream as she looked up into the eyes of Jacque but his hand muffled any sound. She began struggling, fear overcoming her as her first instinct was of survival.

He grinned down at her, his handsome face contorting into an ugly visage. He pressed something cold and sharp against her throat and she realized it was a dagger.

"Hello, love, have a nice nap?" he asked. All Christine could think about was Jammes' body and the fact that Jacque had to have been the one to kill her.

"I am going to enjoy this immensily, lovely," he whispered. Christine began whimpering, struggling with everything she had as he pulled her skirts up around her waist. He moved his hand away from her mouth but when she prepared to scream he pressed the dagger firmly against her quivering flesh.

"Scream, you little slut, and I will slit your throat and watch your blood flow with pleasure," he hissed. Christine swallowed.

"Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you," she whispered. He grinned nastily.

"You are too tempting for me, love. Besides, I get to fuck Carlotta after I kill you," he growled. Christine gasped, both at his cruel words and what they meant. Carlotta had sent him to kill her. Would this never end? All she wanted to do was start a life with Erik, nothing more.

"Your so perfect," he murmured, his hand running up and down her smooth thigh. Christine swallowed and pressed her legs together. He chuckled.

"Ah, no, no, no, no hiding, my sweet," he growled, yanking her thighs apart.

"Please," she whispered. He grinned, his hand taking unwanted liberties.

"You always thought you were to good for me. All those years ago you always thought you were better," he growled. Christine did not know what he was talking about but she had to think about something else. She tried to block her thoughts from what was happening but it was proving difficult, her fear overwhelming her.

"You should have been mine. You would have been mine if that damned masked monster had not gotten in my way," Jacque growled. She knew then that he was jealous. He had always wanted what he could not have, her. When he had taken her by force the first time he had known that he had ruined everything they could have had. When she was brought to him by Philippe he had taken what he wanted by force because he had known he could not get it any other way.

"He loves me," she whispered.

"No, he does not," he snapped. Christine realized that she could perhaps make him angry, even if it meant her death she would give anything to see her words affect him somehow. Perhaps she could even buy some time.

"Yes, he does, he gives me everything you would never be able to," Christine continued.

"Shut up," Jacque growled.

"Oh, when he touches me...I get such pleasure," she whispered, her voice stronger then she would have thought it could be in this situation. He slapped her and Christine could feel the copper taste of her blood filling her mouth.

"He is a monster, monsters do not know how to bed women," Jacque hissed, pressing the dagger against her throat. Christine knew that it was a blow to his ego that a man with a face like Erik's could give her pleasure when he himself had never been able to before.

She knew she had been everything to him when they were young and she knew that she was what he had wanted for a long time. She had been the pretty girl with the sweet temper in their village and she had seemed untouchable, the little innocent rose. Jacque was the type of man who would never give up on a challenge, which was what Christine represented; a challenge.

He had wooed her and made her fall in love with him, something that he had expected. But the moment he had gone for what he wanted most, her body, he had ruined any shot he had. How could this masked monster have the part of Christine that he had always wanted?

"He makes me moan his name in ecstasy!" she cried. He began beating her with his fists, his rage overcoming any rational thought. Christine curled into a ball and tried to imagine being in Erik's arms, safe and loved.


	32. Pained Pandora

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"My lord?" Rupert asked. Erik looked away from the young womans body they were burying to look at his best man.

"What?" he asked.

"I may be paranoid but if whoever did this is still here will he not go after Christine next?" Rupert wondered. Erik nearly lost his breath. Christine! Of course the bastard would go after her. Why had he not thought of that and why had he left her alone?

"My God," he whispered, turning and running back down the hall, Rupert not far behind him. If she was hurt or worse because of his negligence he would never forgive himself for as long as he lived. He might even follow her into the next life if it came to that. He refused to spend the rest of his life without her.

When they reached his room they found the door bared. He could hear a mans grunts on the inside and nothing more. If whoever that was was defiling his woman they would pay with his life.

"Help me, Rupert," he commanded. Using their shoulders both men rammed into the door. It creaked and groaned beneath their combined weight but did not budge. Trying again and again they slowly beat the door into submission. In the end it lay splintered and broken on the floor.

Both men stopped dead however with the sight that greeted them. Jacque sat on the rumpled and torn sheets of the bed. The upper half of Christine's body was cradled against him and he had a dagger lying across her neck. Erik looked Christine over with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Her face was already begininng to bruise and he could see her dress torn and blood in various places. Her eyes were no longer open and she was lying limp in his arms.

"Let her go. Your quarrel is with me, not her," Erik demanded. Jacque's face was grim as he looked down at Christine.

"Your wrong there. She has everything to do with this. She is the only reason," he whispered.

"She does not care for you," Erik said, realization coming to him. This man, in his own sick way, loved Christine.

"She could have," Jacque snapped.

"You ruined that," Erik replied. This man had caused Christine so much torment it was not right.

"I had never--hurt a woman before her," he said. He was no longer talking to Erik. He was talking to himself.

"She was so beautiful...so innocent. You denied me when I came to you the first time. What did you want me to do?" he asked, addressing Christine now. Erik watched silently as the man talked, knowing the man was not going to hurt her, the moment he made the wrong move Erik would strike.

"For months after I left you all I could think about was you. How right we would have been together," he whispered, caressing the purple skin of her cheek. Erik's fists tightened slightly. Jacque looked up at Erik finally and there was a look of pure loathing on his face.

"She chose you when she could have had me! You, the masked devil over me, ten times more handsome then you will ever be!" Jacque nearly screamed. He pushed Christine away from him and got to his feet, his shirt bloodied from her blood.

"You want her, then fight for her!" he growled, lunging for Erik with dagger pointed. Erik stepped to the side effortlessly, Jacques efforts clumsy from his unrelenting rage. He turned around and charged for Erik again, only for the same result. When he tried it again Rupert took actions into his own hand and while Jacque was not looking stabbed him in the back.

His cry would forever echo through that manor on the hilltop as he cursed the masked devil and the woman he had loved with all of his black heart.

Erik paid the man no heed as he rushed to Christine. He picked her up into his arms and fought the emotions that were trying to war with his concious. He had to get her cleaned up. Rupert followed him silently as they went to another room and laid Christine down on the bed. Erik felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one.

"She is one of the strongest woman I know," Rupert said. Erik nodded.

"More has happened to her in her short life then in my relatively long one. She is special, Erik, do not let her go," Rupert advised. Erik embraced him, surprising them both.

"Thank you, for everything over the years," he said. Rupert nodded and quietly left the room as Erik turned to Christine. He removed her clothing and had a servant bring him some water and bandages. Her body was covered in bruises and her breathing was labored as she fought for breath.

"Stay with me, my love. I love you, you cannot leave me," he whispered. He wanted to start a life with this woman. Everything he had ever wanted in a woman he found in her arms. He wanted to build a house with her and hopefully have children.

Children.

He had never imagined having children until he met her. The image of Christine carrying a dark haired baby was what sustained the following hours as he did everything in his power to bring her back to health and give him a reason to continue living.

**xXx**

Christine's eyes opened in time for her to turn to her side and vomit continously. She laid back, moaning as every part of her body ached and throbbed. She felt horrible. She could not remember what happened. Flashbacks happened before her eyes.

Jacques angry face, the cruel words...the way his fists beat unmercifully into her tender body. A sob rose in her throat and she curled herself into a ball, ignoring the pains of her body.

"Angel, shh, it is alright," Erik murmured. Christine's eyes opened to land on Erik's concerned face. She gave a cry of disbelief and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and pulled her close, his eyes brimming with tears. She was sobbing and shivering and was feeling quite wretched.

"Please do not cry, Angel," he whispered. She pressed her face into his shirt.

"I am just so happy to see you," she whispered. He glanced down at her, surprised. She smiled only slightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he answered. Christine, though she continued crying, said nothing about what had happened between her and Jacque before Erik arrived there. He would not push her, perhaps in time she would come to tell him herself. He could ask no more from her.


	33. Ending Eternity

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Christine moaned, not wanting to wake up ever again. In sleep there was a numbness that did not allow you to feel the pains of the world. She did not want to wake up...to much had happened in so little time and Christine wished she could just give up. But their was a persistant pressure on her body that forced her to open her eyes.

Erik.

He was lying beside her, pressed along the length of her body. His arm was drapped over her stomach and his head rested beside hers. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was calming to her and she remembered that he was the only reason she had not given up.

So many times it would have been so easy to just give into the pain. But every time that happened she had only to think of Erik and she found that passion to live because she knew he would always be there. He was not wearing his mask so she raised her hand, though it caused her pain, and caressed his beloved face.

His eyes opened slowly to land on her face and there was great relief in the depths of those expressive eyes.

"Christine," he whispered.

"Erik," she replied with a small smile.

"How do you feel?" he wondered, anxiously.

"Better now that you are with me," Christine said.

"Christine...Jacque did he-"

"No. All he did was hit me," she assured him. He sighed.

"He is dead, Christine. He will haunt you no longer," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her brow. Christine felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She would no longer have to worry about anyone touching her or violationing her any more. She could move on and begin a normal life fort he first time since her fathers death.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.

"I love you, too," Erik said. He hesitated a moment, clearly wanting to tell her something but too nervous to do so. She thought she knew what he wanted to ask.

"Yes," she whispered. His eyes found hers, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I want to be your wife," she clarified. His whole face lit up and he pulled her closer.

"I will make you happy, Christine, I promise," he said.

"You already make me happy."

Both looked toward the door when Rupert knocked and came in. He smiled when he saw that Christine was awake and told her how glad he was that she was alright.

"I do not wish to intrude but I have some news that might make both of your days brighter," Rupert said.

"What is that?" Erik asked, stroking Christine's hair.

"My sources told me that Carlotta committed suicide last night," he said. Christine gasped. How could that vile woman do such a thing? She had a son to take care of and she abandoned him! What a bitch!

"I have waited so long for this to be over," Erik whispered. Christine smiled with him, glad that his demons had finally left him.

"Perhaps now we can both move on?" she suggested. He nodded. There was silence for a moment before he hugged her close to him rather tightly.

"Thank you, my love," Erik said softly.

"For what, Erik?" Christine asked, pushing his hair away from his face.

"Everything. Making me a better person. Helping me through this nightmare. Loving me. And for coming into my life when I needed you the most," he said. Christine kissed him.

"You are welcome, my love, I was more then glad to help."

xXx

Erik watched her drift into sleep a few hours later. Bruises still marred her face but she had never looked more beautiful. He loved her with everything he had in him and he would spend the rest of his life making her happy.

This beauty had turned a beast into a man and their love would surpass eternity.


	34. Epilogue

For years people talked about the mysterious disappearance of the Black Wolf and his entire household. He had left in the night. Never to be heard from again. Many speculated what had happened. Some said his past sins had caught up with him and he was burning in Hades. Others said he had fled because the lonliness was to much.

But for those who knew the whole story, knew of the romance and the love that had changed a wolf into an angel. No one heard from the young girl who came to Boscerville in the night and she soon faded from memory. The only testament to what had happened was a letter written by a Duchess to her dear friends Meg and Raoul.

_My dear friends Meg and Raoul,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and Meg I hope the baby is doing well. I know it has been four years since you have seen me and I apologize for the lateness of this letter. Life seems to have a tendency of getting in the way and I never found the time to write you. Forgive me for that. Perhaps I should begin this letter first by telling you who that man was who took me from your home thought I think perhaps you already know. That was indeed the Black Wolf, but in my time with him I came to know him as Erik, simply Erik. A man for a long time who had to hide his face from the world behind the cold, unrelenting porcelain of his mask._

_I stayed in his home for man weeks and in that time came to know him as a gentle man, even with his short temper. My mind constantly told me that I should stay away from him because he was dangerous but my heart would never listen. I fell in love with him. I know this may come as a shock to you and everyone in that little village because you all had believed for the longest time that Erik was a monster. He is not that, I promise you. A monster cannot find it in himself to love a woman and he does, I am blessed to say, loves me. My time with him had at first been anything but unpleasant but when we both were finally free of the chains binding us he showed me love unlike anything I have come across in my life._

_We left his manor shortly after we left from your home, which I am sure you know. He took me to Rome and that is where we both have been ever since. It is beautiful here, Meg, I am sure you would love it. There is so many things to see and Erik showed me most of it. He bought a house here and we were married. I had never known that it could be so wonderful belonging to another person this way. He showed me love and life. No one comments his mask here in Italy, a blessing Erik does not take lightly. He is still given stares when he goes anywhere but he is becoming more comfortable with himself and I could ask no more from him._

_I do not believe we will ever be able to return to Boscherville because what we went through there will stay with us for a long time. Neither of us want to relive the things that still haunt us in our nightmares. But that does not mean that the two of you are not welcome to come and visit. Erik says you are both welcome and if you so wish we will send a carriage that will take you here without any expense to you. I would love nothing more then to see the two of you again, you were both so kind to me when I needed you and I will always be thankful for that._

_If you do decide to come then perhaps you would like to meet my twins, Anjelica and Charles, my son and daughter. Both Erik and I were blessed with these two exactly two years after we left France. They are brilliant children, I do not wish to sound self centered but I love them dearly. They have their fathers dark black hair and gray green eyes and every day I thank God for giving them to us. Erik is an amazing father and every night her rocks the babies to sleep before going to lay down himself._

_I hope I see you both soon and I pray that everything is going well for you both. Remember that life is far to short to waste on things we cannot change._

_All our love,_

_Christine and Erik_


End file.
